Un Dúo De Trenzas
by Hukarovi Yanoki
Summary: Ranma Saotome después de enviudar encuentra consuelo al toparse con la unica persona que podria entender el dolor por el que esta pasando... Lucy Shidou. Ranma y Lucy unen sus vidas y forman una familia, disfrutando de un corto periodo de paz, desafortunadamente los problemas del pasado de ambos empiezan a resurgir de nuevo.
1. Prólogo1:La Bailarína De La Caja De Músi

**Un Dúo De Trenzas**

**Prólogo 1:** La Bailarína De La Caja De Música

_Por Libby Thomas  
Traducido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

Basado en los personajes y la historias de **_Ranma ½_** de Rumiko Takahashi y **_Guerreras Magicas_** de CLAMP.

Inspirado en "La Bailarína De La Caja De Música" de Frank Mills y una idea de Sakura Edwards.

* * *

Un hermoso día invierno favorece al Dojo Saotome-Tendo. El mundo estaba en silencio, una rara nevada ondea hacia el piso del quieto y pintoresco hogar, y toda la region de Nerima estaba en paz.

**"¡RANMA!"**

**"¡TERMINA CON ESTO, YA!"**

**"¡DE NINGUN MODO, TÚ IDIOTA! ¡TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ, AHORA!"**

Ranma Saotome, Gran Maestro de la Escuela de Combate Libre y el propietario de la casa, corria por su vida. _¡Mejor continuo, o ella me hara pedasos!_ El pensamiento de zambullirse en la posa de koi y ocultarse fue descartado inmediatamente. Con su suerte, ése iba a ser el primer lugar en el que ella buscaria, por no mencionar lo obviamente frío. Asi mismo, el zambullirse en la nieve no iba a hacer absolutamente ningún bien a nadie, pues no había suficiente para hacer una bola de nieve. No teniendo ningún otro recurso, él saltó a la azotea, esperando escapar de que quien lo estaba cazando con la determinación de un sabueso desistiera.

El susodicho cazador salió de la casa un segundo después, y ella no era feliz. **"¡RANMA, TÚ CRETINO! ¡NO ESCAPARAS TAN FÁCILMENTE!"** Levantabndo el infame Mega-mazo, Nabiki Tendo corrio alrededor del dojo, determinada a encontrar a su hermano e incrustarle algo de sentido común. La ironía del actos de Akane no se perdio por ella, ni el hecho de que Nabiki tomó una cierta clase de humor en ver que Ranma resiviera lo que merece.

Sentada dentro de la casa y mirando toda la escena la novia de Ranma, Lucy Shidou, quien hablaba con la hermana mayor, Kasumi Ono. Lucy se volvio a Kasumi y dijo, "Por favor no me digas que esto es normal."

"Oh, en lo absoluto" Kasumi fue rápida en admitir, mientras vertia té en la taza de Lucy "Generalmente era Akane quien perseguia a Ranma con un mazo."

"¡¿Un mazo?!"

"Sí, lo esquibaba y despedasaban nuestras mesas, linternas de piedra, vasos, cacerolas, y el piso."

"Lamento haber preguntado." La pelirroja dio a Kasumi una débil mueca. "Mira, sé que esto fue repentino para él, pero tal vez deberian sentarse y solo hablar. Quiero decir, puedo entender la situación, y..." Lucy dejó sus palabras sin pronunciar; mientras que ella amaba tanto a Ranma, ella estaba firmemente de acuerdo con la posición de Nabiki en este caso.

Kasumi, siempre erudita de los sentimientos de las personas, tomo eso en un instante. "Todo estara bien, Lucy. Ya lo veras, después de todo, es tú novio, ¿Correcto? Y él te ama. Nabiki le dara algo de sentido comun, estoy segura de eso. Cuando todo este dicho y hecho, todo volvera a la normalidad."

Lucy simplemente asintio. Después de todo, ella a pasado por cosas mucho peores en su vida. Viendo a lo que se referia a que otros tienen desacuerdos con sus hermanos mayores no era de gran importancia. Hey, aun ella y sus hermanos han solucionado sus desacuerdos sobre algun asunto con instrumentos rudos. Pensandolo bien, normalmente usaban protección, pero Ranma y Nabiki eran practicantes de artes marciales...

- o -

Horas más tarde...

"¡Ranma!" dijo Nabiki, jadeando pesadamente, finalmente habia atrapado a su hermano. Ella habia zanjado el mazo sobre el lugar de Ukyo en el camino antes de tomar un atajo y recorrer a la estación del tren, saltando de un tejado a otro con una velocidad y una agilidad que ella nunca habia podido dominar antes. _Entonces otra vez, generalmente no estoy de humor para golpear a Ranma en el piso tan a menudo, ¿Oh sí?_ Ella manejó atraparlo por la pista cuatro, y el par continuó su persecución en las superficies del sistema del subterráneos de Tokyo, eventualmente tomando la persecución sobre los trenes de JR, hasta que ellos estaban a cierta distancia lejos de Nerima.

Ahora en su tercera hora, el dúo finalmente había manejado deternerse, en un área vagamente familiar a la joven mujer. Nabiki aventuró un vistazo al letrero más cercano. _Minatomirai. Espere un segundo... ¡Eso esta hasta Yokohama! ¡Oooh, él va a paga por esto!_

Sentándo en una valla de cadenas próxima, Ranma dio a su hermana una mueca. "Hey, lograste atraparme. Muy bien."

Nabiki le tiró una mirada asesina mientras se recuperaba. "Eres hombre muerto, Saotome, a menos que tengas una buena razón para traerme tan lejos. Y tú aun no me has dado una buen expli-" Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la sorpresa de Ranma brincando lejos de la valla, caminando hasta ella y poniendo un paquete en sus manos. "¿Qué demonios es esto?"

"Abrelo." Ella lo hizo, desenvolviendo el paquete y revelando una caja. Alternadamente ella abrió la caja y miro el objeto en el interior. Nabiki miro a Ranma en shock, después miro de nuevo el objeto, y de nuevo a él otra vez. Detectando su vulnerabilidad en ese momento, Ranma la abrazó, susurrando, "Feliz cumpleaños, Nabiki."

Nabiki estaba, en una de esas raras ocasiones, total y completamente sin palabras. "T-t-tú lo recordaste" ella logro balbucear.

"Por supuesto que lo recordé. Tú recuerdas el mío, recuerdas el de Kasumi. Incluso recuerdas el de Lucy, y yo no recuerdo habertelo mencionado. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme del tuyo?"

"Y-y-yo no se" ella murmuro. Mirando una vez más el regalo que él le compró: un collar con una caja de música miniatura; básicamente un caja que canta. Desde que era una niña, había sido algo que ella siempre habia deseado, pero nunca se había incomodado en comprarlo; algo que ella describio hace tanto tiempo como el sueño de una niña para una mujer que nunca fue más que el sueños de un niño. Eventual, aunque ella lo describio como su imagen de la Preparatoria (Después de todo, sería más probable que Akane o Kasumi le gustaria más tenerlo que ella), realmente ella nunca dejo de querer uno.

Ahora, finalmente, ella tenía uno, y por lo que veia, era bastante costoso, demasiado. Algo que él sacaria de uno de los más costosos almacenes, no algo sacado de la tienda de la esquina. Por supuesto no era tanto el hecho de que era bastante costoso lo que contaba (sin embargo era bueno) sino el hecho de que él le dio básicamente algo que ella deseaba desde que era una niña. "Y-y-yo..." En una pérdida de las palabras, ella finalmente se recupero y devolvió el abrazo. "Gracias, pequeño hermano" dijo ella, confirmando cada palabra suya. Ella se inclinó contra él, acariciándolo más. Era días como este que la hacia feliz tener al mejor hermano del mundo.

"No me lo agradezca todavía. Nosotros aun no terminamos" dijo él, haciendo alusión de que hay más por venir.

"¿No?"

"No. ¿Por qué piensa que hice que recorrieramos todo el camino hasta Yokohama? Vamos a tener un agradable almuerzo en este restaurante en el que hice las reservaciones." Tomando su brazo con el suyo, Ranma le indicó hacia un paso cercano de pasajeros hacia el Centro Comercial y Hotel Pacífico de Yokohama. "Lucy y yo lo encontramos la semana pasada, y pensé que a tí te gustaria venir aquí."

Nabiki no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír. "Has pasado demasiado tiempo conmigo. Te estas volviendo más disimulado." Ella se detuvo brevemente por un segundo para sonreírle, entonces respondio, "Así que, pequeño hermano, aun no me has respondido sobre tus planes para Navidad."

La sonrisa de Ranma desaparecio inmediatamente. "Um, Nabiki, yo..." ahora era su turno para estar sin palabras mientras balbuceó, "Pero yo... mirada, no es que yo piense lo que crees... es decir, Lucy y yo... er, ¿Cual sera el mejor modo de decirlo?"

Ella le dio sus mejores "Ojos lindos" y dijo en una voz de puchero, "Pero tu me lo prometiste. Además, ¿No deseas hacer enojar a tu hermana mayor, verdad?"

"Nabiki, sabes que Kuno y yo apenas estamos tratando de llevarno bien ahora" él dijo mientras que entro en el restaurante. "La única razón de que estemos tratando de llevarnos bien es porque tú eres mi hermana y el hecho de que él aun piensa que Lucy es su 'Cabellos de Fuego'. No estoy muy seguro de que ir los cuatro a Hokkaido para la semana de Navidad sea una buena idea."

"Ranma, Kasumi dijo que a ella le encantaria cuidar a Akama, y ella ya tuvo a Hiro, así que eso no sera un problema." Sentándose en la mesa y tomando los menús de la bandeja, Nabiki tomo un par de aperitivos antes de dar vuelta de nuevo a su hermano. "Tatewaki está muy interesado en este viaje, y Lucy también - es una gran oportunidad para que los cuatro consigamos entendernos."

"Lo se" Ranma comentó mientras que él apunto a su elección y dio los menús de nuevo a la camarera. "No deseo estropear todas las vacaciones consiguiendo una pelea con Kuno."

Nabiki en el pasado probablemente habría jugado su carta triunfal, su mirada. Sin embargo, puesto que tal acción fue perdida en Ranma y el hecho de que ella nunca haría eso a él de todos modos, ella sonrió y fue simplemente honesta con él "Ranma, esta es una oportunidad para que tú y Lucy disfruten de un poco de tiempo romántico - tú sabe eso con Akama, ni tú ni yo consegimos pasar tanta tiempo con nuestros amores como quisiéramos, y no podemos engañarlo siempre. Esta es una oportunidad que Kasumi nos da feliz." Ella tomó su mano con la suya y pidió, "Ranma, ésto es importante para mí, pequeño hermano. ¿Por favor? ¿Por mí?"

Ranma suspiro en resignación. Había poco que él le negaría a Nabiki; en el pasado debido a sus chantajes, o ahora en que ella simplemente lo pidió. Además, si Lucy esta de acuerdo con Nabiki en esto, entonces la decisión ya estaba hecho. Él las amó demasiado para ir contra ambas. "De acuerdo, Nabiki. Tú gana. Ire, y solo espero que no haya ningún problema."

"No te preocupes, Ranma" ella contestó con su familiar tono de confianza. "Tengo todo bajo control. ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

- o -

Dos semanas despues...

"Saotome" dijo Kuno en su generalmente arrogante tono, "¡Si no fue por el hechizo que tú tienes para esclavisar a la Chica Pelirroja, juro que te castigaria ahora por tú insolencia!"

"¡Awww, vamos, Kuno! ¿Estas molesto conmigo porque conseguí la última lata de Birdie de la máquina?"

Kuno apretó su lata de té "Ocurre que prefiero el té, patan. Me llena de justa cólera del cielo el que usted fue tan descortes en cuanto a no ofrecer la lata a la hermosa y arrebatadora Chica Pelirroja."

"Um, Tatewaki" Lucy dijo, "Ya tengo una lata de café. Tome un Georgia fuera de la máquina de Coke."

"Y tú olvidaste totalmente mencionarme, segun veo" Nabiki intercedio, su voz se mantenia en los limites de peligroso "Kuno bebé, espero que te guste dormir solo esta noche."

"Pero mi amor" Kuno dijo, su voz estaba al limite, "¡No puedo ver cómo tú o la encantadora Pelirroja pueden tolerar un patan como Ranma Saotome!"

"Ella tiene un nombre, tú lo sabes. Y pensé que tú me prometiste no pelear con mi hermano."

"Cómo puedes considerarlo tu hermano, mi gran amor."

"Simple. Él se casó con Akane, lo que lo hace uno por ley. Más importantemente, nosotros hemos estado allí juntos contra viento y marea, lo que lo hace uno totalmente para Kasumi y para mí. Hey, si supiera una manera de hacerlo mi hermano de sangre, lo haría. Por lo menos él es un mejor hermano que, por ejemplo, ¿Kodachi?"

Kuno asintio y se callo. Sería otro año o tal vez más, segun los doctores dijeron, antes de que Kodachi pudiera funcionar fuera del sanatorio. Espero para entonces, ella se olvidaría de todo sobre él y la familia... y los dejara en paz.

"Bueno, entonces, ahora que somos una gran familia feliz otra vez" Ranma se quejo en un tono sarcástico, "¿Podemos ir a la cuesta? Está haciendo fría aquí."

Lucy dio a su novio una sonrisa extraña. "Que gracioso, yo tengo calor ahora."

Ranma susurró en su oído, "¿Magia de fuego?"

"No, solo pense en lo que planeo que hagamos esta noche." Ante ese comentario, las mejillas de Ranma se sonrojaron y ella dijo, "¿Ves? Funciona todo el tiempo."

Nabiki, habiendo oido por casualidad la charla, no podía evitar una risa nerviosa, aunque ella no entendía el comentario de Ranma sobre magia de fuego, _Debe ser algo privado entre ellos._ Las vacaciones al Sunigiri Ski Resort en Aoshima habían sido hasta ahora un éxito resonante. Por supuesto, el éxito fue medido ante el hecho de que Ranma y Kuno no habían tenido una pelea que llegara a causar destrozos. Entre Nabiki y Lucy, los dos hombres habían llegado a los golpeas una sola vez y con los resultados previstos: Kuno perdio, Ranma lo lanzo a un cuarto de kilómetro encima de la montaña, y entonces tuvo que ir a buscarlo.

Pero a pesar de sí mismos, se trataban mejor. Las chicas se familiarizaban una con otra de una manera más cercana, y cualquier duda que Nabiki pudo haber tenido sobre la pelirroja que salia con Ranma fue borrada totalmente, aunque ella no podría evitar sentirse de cierto modo, Lucy era un atenuada, no kleptomaniaca Azusa Shiratori. Alternadamente, los hombres descubrían que tenían realmente cosas en común con excepción de pelear sobre Akane y la Chica Pelirroja: Ambos realmente disfrutaban del sumo, y podían hablar realmente de él en una cierta clase de camaraderie.

El único problema aparentemente provino del ocasional avance de Kuno sobre Lucy. Aunque, dandole crédito, él habia mostraba admirable control, había momentos en que su control se deslizó y él tuvo que ser refrenado. Una de esas veces había sido cuando Ranma lo había enviado a una "exploración anticipada" sobre la montaña sin el beneficion de advertirle. El resto del tiempo, aunque, Lucy había tomado realmente cuidado de él. Entre sus habilidades de acrobacia en esquivar, algunas artes marciales que ella habia tomado de Ranma, y su talento increíble con la espada (ella era mucho mejor que Kuno), ella lo mantenia a raya hasta que Nabiki podía tratar con él.

La Navidad era en dos días, y nada iba a ir mal, nada en absoluto.

Los cuatro subieron en los elevadores de esquí, dirigiendose hasta la sima de la cuesta. Nabiki mantuvo su distancia de Kuno solo para torturarlo, mientras que Lucy se inclinó sobre Ranma, dándole un pequeño beso y levantando la mirada hacia él con los ojos llenos de amor. Encima de ellos, en la sección más profunda del bosque en el área, adonde estaban las cuestas para expertos y pasarían otro día de diversión. Solo un (para variar) día normal.

- o -

_¿Mami? ¿Has venido? Puedo sentir que has venir, mami. ¿Has venido a sacarme de aquí?_

_Mami, estoy asustada. Estoy tan sola y asustada._

_Mami, ven por favor, porque te necesito._

- o -

**"¡YYYAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**"¡Hey! ¡¿CUIDADO?!"** Ranma se zambulle en el ultimo segundo mientras un par de esquís corren sobre su cabeza, esquivandolo por meros centímetros.

"¡Lo siento, amor!" Lucy le respondio "¡Te compensare esta noche!" Parecia una carrera a la velocidad de la luz, Lucy bajo la cuesta en su ropa para nieve que imitaba a las llamas; solamente Ranma sabía que era una versión modificada de su armadura de Guerrera Magica. Los otros solo pensaban que era un traje muy costoso para esquíar, y ése era el modo como eran las cosas. Mientras Lucy se deslizaba más allá, él la miró con un sentimiento de orgullo. Ésa era la mujer que él ama, no hay duda sobre eso. Él nunca pensó que amaría otra vez después de la muerte de Akane, y el destino le había probado felizmente que estaba equivocado. Ahora, después de tantos años de dolor, él era feliz con otra mujer.

Pero feliz y casarse era el algo más en su mente. Hace seis meses, Nabiki se había comprometido con Kuno. Ése fue también el mismo día en que él conocio a Lucy, y quizás era una señal que estaban predestinados a conocerse. Desde entonces, su tiempo con ella era completa y totalmente mágico. No había duda que él amó a Lucy, pero ¿Él estaba listo para casarse otra vez? ¿Cómo reaccionarían Kasumi y Nabiki? De acuerdo, ellas se alegraron que él tuviera citas, pero ¿Qué si él deseó hacerlo más permanente? Eso es, asumiendo que ella quiera. ¿Estaría traicionando a Akane? Él no pensó así, pero había momento en que estaba asustado de que él pudiera estarlo, al menos inintencionalmente. Aunque Lucy significó el mundo para él, aunque ella sabía que nunca podría competir con su amor por Akane, y a su modo, ella nunca lo hizo, en su lugar le mostro un camino nuevo para el amor. Ranma tomó una mirada más mientras que Lucy compitió abajo de la cuesta antes de que ella alcanzara a Nabiki, también moviéndose rápidamente, pero era la pelirroja quien parecía ganar su atención, como las polillas que eran atrapadas por la fuerza de las llamas que ella tanto simbolisaba.

"Saotome, ¿No es ella una vista hermosa? Como un ángel ardiente en movimiento, un rasguño de glorioso rojo contra un campo de blanco prísmino." Ranma se volvio notando a Kuno que estaba parado justo al lado suyo, una mirada extraviada en su rostro. Dando vuelta a Ranma, sin ninguna maldad en sus palabras, él dijo, "Sabes, Saotome, te envidio."

"¿Um, porqué?" _¿Kuno es amable? Wow - los días de fiesta deben afectarlo completamente._

"Tú siempre has tenido a las mujeres más hermosas a tu alrededor: Akane, la Chica Pelirroja, esa Amazona asesina, tu amiga Kuonji, mi hermana, y aún más que yo probablemente no se. No puede entender porqué la arrebatadora Pelirroja se enamoraría de alguien como tú o aún cómo lograste ganar el corazón de la encantadora Akane, mucho menos el cariño de su hermana; pero supongo que eres mejor en todos estos casos, y no algún otro sinvergüenza peor. Aunque me atreveria a decir que sería muy difícil encontrar uno peor."

Ranma lo pensó por un segundo, y decidio tomarlo como alguna clase de cumplido. "Gracias. Creo." Ranma se detuvo brevemente por un segundo. "Sabes, a veces, no eres tan malo como pareces, Kuno. Tal vez harás un buen marido para Nabiki después de todo."

"Gracias, Ranma. Debo admitir que por una vez, has mostrado una luz tenue de inteligencia. Quizá algún día, tú aun -" Kuno fue interrumpido por el sonido de un masivo estruendo, como el sonido de un trueno sobre las montañas. "¿Qué es éso? Saotome, no me engañaras otra -"

El sonido creció aun más y más fuerte, ahora combinado con los sonidos de madera rompiendose, y una persona que gritaba, **"¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! ¡AVALANCHA!"** Ambos hombres miron arriba y vieron una impresionante ola blanca bajar hacia ellos a gran velocidad, barriendo con todo en su paso.

"¡Las chicas! Kuno, encuentralas y sacalas de aquí!" Ranma exclamo mientras él cargó su Ki. Llamando una esfera de energía azul en sus manos, él rugió, **"¡Ahora muevete, maldición! ¡HURACAN DE TIGRE!"** La lanza azul surgio de sus manos, golpeando y salpicando contra la pared móvil de nieve con un fuerza increíble. Sin embargo, hizo poco para parar la marea que avanzaba, de hecho, venía más cerca y más rápido. **"¡Kuno, ve por las chicas, tarado!"**

"¿Qué, y correr como un cobarde?" Kuno contradijo. "¡Me quedare contigo y mostraré a esta fuerza de la naturaleza la cólera del Trueno Azul del Circuito Olímpico de Kendo!" sacando su bokken de la nada, él gritó, **"¡LA VENGANZA DEL CIELO ES RÁPIDA Y SEGURA, Y GOLPEARÉ VIOLENTAMENTE!"**

Ranma sostuvo su lengua en refreno, no muy seguro de que era más estupido: Kuno gritando desafíos a la cercana (¡Demasiado cercana!) ola de nieve, o el hecho de que él realmente pensó que ese super desarrollado mondadientes suyo iba a hacer algo bueno. Dandose cuenta que discutir no iba a llevarlos a ninguna parte, Ranma hizo frente a Kuno una vez más e intento razonar. "Kuno, tú y yo podemos detener esta cosa, ¿Pero las chicas van a estar desamparadas? ¿Quién va a protegerlas? ¡Necesito que vayas a protegerlas!" Ranma corto con una segunda rafaga; la ráfaga impacto, pero mucho más cerca. Si él hiba a hacer algo para detener esto, tenía que hacerlo pronto o docenas de inocentes podrían ser atrapados por la catástrofe que ocurría.

Las palabras de Ranma deben haber hecho clic encendiendo una luz en el ático polvoso que era el cerebro de Kuno, porque asintio entendiendo, murmurando, "Ya veo, muy bien, encontraré a Nabiki y a la hermosa Pelirroja, y las rescatare -" Kuno no tuvo tiempo para terminar su declaración mientras la cresta de agua semi-congelada azoto contra él y Ranma, llevando a ambos en su estela y arrastrándolos al fondo. De este modo, las chicas estaban en grandes y terribles apuros y pudieran no sobrevivir.

Y mientras la oscuridad de la inconsciencia comenzó a rodear a Ranma, él pensó otra triste verdad: En este punto, él tampoco podia.

- o -

_¿Mami?_

_Puedo oír latir tu corazón. ¿Eres tú? Te amo, mami. Te extraño. Por favor ven por mí, y llevame lejos de aquí._

- o -

"¡Hay otro más!" Ranma oyó las voces amortiguadas de alguien, sintio una docena de manos que lo alcanzaron para tirar de él liberandolo. "Esta bien, señorita. Esta a salvo ahora. Apenas sobrevivió."

Con esas palabras, Ranma sabía que ella cambio a su forma femenina. Nadie estaba seguro de cuánta nieve se necesitaba para cambiarlo a su forma femenina, pero evidentemente una avalancha era más que suficiente. Todavía sintiéndose mareada, ella murmuró mitad agradecida, entonces pregunto por el paradero de Kuno. Ella se erizó cuando se refirieron al idiota como su novio, pero una explicación rápida de que él era prometido de su hermana enderezó las cosas. Él estaba inconsciente, y con una pierna rota.

Una vez que eso fuera aclarado, ella pregunto por el paradero de Nabiki y Lucy. Ellas no habian sido vistas en ninguna parte, los guardabosques de rescate le dijeron. Ni Nabiki ni su "hermana gemela" fueron encontradas, y con otras cincuenta personas atrapadas en su mayoria esquiadores, no ahí ninguna evidencia de que **alguna persona** había sobrevivido con excepción de esos bastante afortunados que habian sido ya sacados de la nieve.

**"¡NO! ¡MALDICIÓN, ELLAS ESTAN BIEN!"** ella gritó. **"¡BÚSQUENLAS!"** Su voz era aterrada, sujeta firmemente por el apretón de terror qué acababa de suceder, pero afortunadamente, su mente intervino un segundo después. _¡Calmate, Ranma!_ ella se dijo a si misma. _Eso no va a ayudar a Nabiki o a Lucy._ Pero algo sobre el sentimiento ahora demasiado siniestro. Ella estaba en su forma femenina, en un área boscosa, y sospechando que sus seres queridos estan... _**¡NO!** Ésto **no** es igual, Ranma, y tú lo sabe!_ Ella callo de rodillas en miedo entonces se forzó de nuevo a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, también sabía los secretos de Lucy y la capacidad de Nabiki, y sabía que si hubiera una manera para que ambas sobrevivieran, ambas la encontrarían fácilmente. Y si ése fuera el caso, no había manera de que Ranma Saotome se diera por vencido para encontrarlas.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué sobre Kuno? Ranma sabía que podía solo dejarlo allí y el personal de emergencia tomaría cuidado de él, pero de alguna manera, eso no parecía correcto. Así pues, como las muchedumbres se movia para ayudar a otros, la pelirroja recogio a Kuno y lo llevó al cuarto que él compartia con Nabiki. Ranma se cercioraría de que Kuno estuviera por lo menos seguro antes de moverse para ayudar a los otros. Nabiki insistiría en eso, y él sabía que no podía decepcionar los deseos de su hermana, incluso si ella no estaba aquí para pedirlo.

Asumiendo, Ranma penso, su corazón latia con miedo, que Nabiki y Lucy todavía estuvieran con viva.

- o -

_Guau. Ella es más pesada de lo que parece._ Lucy jadeó, arrastrando a Nabiki en la cueva que ella noto un segundo antes de que la avalancha las alcanzara. Si Nabiki no hubiera estado atenta, ambas se habrian vuelto un condimento de un gigantesco cono de nieve, Nabiki había golpeado su cabeza contra una roca mientras que empujaba a Lucy a un lugar seguro, y aun sangraba de la cortada. Ellas finalmente terminaron cerca de cinco metros de la cueva, y Lucy tenía bastante apuros para salir ella misma si no sólo cavar para sacar a Nabiki también, pero también una rafaga de fuego que crea un túnel a la boca de la cueva ayuda, y entonces finalmente arrastro a Nabiki a la seguridad. Ahora que eso fue hecho, Lucy dío los necesarios primeros auxilios a Nabiki con lo que ella recordó de sus cursos en la universidad de medicina, qué parecían una de las mejores partes de su pasado.

Con un opaco ***whump***, el túnel fue cerrado detrás de ellas. Lucy miro la boca de la cueva y encontro que fue cerrada por una barrera de árboles caidos, rocas, y nieve. Demasiado Agotada para convocar cualquier reserva significativa de energía, ella calculó que estaban atrapadas allí hasta que los equipos de rescate pudíeran llegar; además, ella estaba más preocupada por la salud de Nabiki que el salir de aquí justo ahora. Si fuera peor, ella solo llamaria su magia y utilizaría la Espada de Fuego para sacarlas fuera de allí. Sin embargo, ella no haría algo asi; Lucy deseaba aparecer a su futura cuñada como una chica normal y no alguna persona de gran poder, mucho menos la diosa de otro universo.

Pero la cueva se estaba enfríando, y con la nieve que brotaba lentamente a su interior, solo iba a enfriarse más. Lucy no sabía nada sobre los iglúes o cómo funcionaban, pero ella sabía que elevar la temperatura sería una buena idea. Concentrandose, ella expulso un poco de calor en el aire; dentro de un minuto, la cueva había comenzado a acercarse a temperatura ambiente. Esperando que el calor se mantuviera, ella sacó su pequeña mochila, sacando una linterna y lanzando la luz a las sombras. Además, ella busco su teléfono celular, esperando poder llamar por alguna cierta clase de ayuda, pero inútilmente; ella lo olvido en su habitación.

Nabiki, por su parte, gimió y dijo, "¿Lu-Lucy? ¿Eres tú?"

"Sí, Nabiki" Lucy contesto. "¿Estas bien?"

"Mi cabeza duele como si Akane la hubiera golpeado varias veces con un mazo" Nabiki gimio. "Ahora sé como se siente Ranma. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y porqué esta cueva es tan caliente?"

"Um, tú me empujó fuera del camino cuando la avalancha vino y nosotras fuimos lo bastante afortunadas de caer en esta cueva" Lucy mintió, sintiéndose incómoda sobre fabricar la historia, pero sabiendo que eso sería más fácil de digerir para la hermana de Ranma que la verdad. "En cuanto a porqué es tan caliente, pienso que puede ser alguna cierta clase de pozo de aguas termales, pero no estoy segura." _Por lo menos, eso suena como una buena excusa._ Mientras Nabiki intentado levantarse, Lucy la sujetó suavemente y dice, "Por favor descansa, Nabiki. Iré a ver alrededor de esta cueva y veré si puedo encontrar otra salida."

"De acuerdo, lo hare. Solo... ten cuidado, Lucy. Esta podría ser una cueva de oso, y si ése es el caso, estaremos en grande problemas por perturbar su hibernación."

"No te preocupes, Nabiki" La pelirroja contesto. "No estoy preocupada por alguna cierta clase de oso. Puedo manejarlo." Había algo en la voz de la chica que hacia parecer como si ella realmente fue capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo de lo qué Nabiki había visto, Lucy era mejor en el kendo que en combate mano a mano. Era ella mejor de lo que ella mostraba, ¿Quizá tan bueno como Ranma, incluso?.

_Naaah. No podría ser_, Nabiki decidio, mientras ella miraba la boca del túnel. _Bueno, eso va a tomarles un largo rato para cavarnos una salida... asumiendo que ellos incluso pensaran en buscarlas en este lugar. ¿Me pregúnto si nos están buscando? ¿Me pregunto si Ranma y Tatewaki estaran bien?_ Ella sonrió por dentro, conociendo a esos dos. _Hey, no necesito preocuparme. Nada detiene a mi pequeño hermano. Y si él nos está buscando, entonces Tatewaki también. ¿Quién sabe? Ésto puede ser algo que finalmente logre que ellos cooperen entre si. Entonces, supongo que me da a mí y a Lucy algunas horas para relacionarnos antes de nuestro rescate. Además, ¿Qué podía ir mal?._

**"¡MAMI!" **Una voz vino. Y no era Lucy.

- o -

"¡Saotome, debes estar loco para salir allí! ¡La nieve cae como sabanas, e incluso los otros salvavidas no saldrán con este tiempo!" Kuno, su pierna apoyó arriba y en un molde gritaba a Ranma con todas sus energías. "¡Piensalo! ¿Qué de bueno es el que salgas y consigas matarte tu mismo?"

La única cosa que iba bien para Ranma hasta ahora fue que él cambió de nuevo a su forma masculina después de una ducha. Sin embargo, había una tempestad de nieve que se avesinaba, y las cosas se ponian así de mal, la búsqueda había sido detenida por la noche. Sin mencionar el hecho de que puesto que se habían retirado los rescatistas por la noche, las oportunidades de supervivencia para cualquier persona todavía metida en este lío estaban en alguna parte entre mínimas y cero. Y encima de todo, ¿Kuno intentaba convencerlo de que no saliera?.

_¿Cuando entre en la Dimencion Desconocida?_ El artistas marcial se pregunto. "¡Kuno, la mujer que amo y mi hermana están haya afuera en problemas, y ni tú o cualquier otra persona va a decirme que desista de esto!" Los ojos de Ranma destellaban fuego, y él estaba lejos de estar más enojado con el artista del kendo de lo ha estado antes. "Maldición, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me siénte aquí y espere la noticia de sus muertes? Vi a Akane morir en mis brazos, tu idiota, y no permitiré que cualquier persona que amo muera si puedo hacer algo al respecto, ¿Entiendes?".

"Yo nunca pense eso, Saotome." La voz de Kuno se había tornado calmada, recogió tono en ella, como si hubiera algo que él tuvo que decir, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo expresarlo. Finalmente, él hizo algo que él nunca habia hecho antes: Tratar a Ranma como un igual. "Mira, Ranma, no es ningún secreto que tú y yo no somos iguales. Pero debo hacer frente a la verdad de que tú y yo debemos ser cuñados algún día, y por eso, debo advertirte que seas cuidadoso."

"¿Cuidadoso? ¿Porqué?"

"Por Nabiki -mi prometida y tu hermana- y por la querida Chica Pelirroja que está haya afuera, y podrían morir. Quizás tú puedes hacer algo para salvar sus vidas, pero no sería correcto no decirte que podrías arriesgar tu vida inútilmente." Kuno suspiro; parecía ser que el hablar con Ranma uno a uno era más dificil que cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho jamas, y posiblemente más dolorosa que su pierna rota. "Tú puedes ser bastante bueno para vencer a Saffron. Tú puedes ser bastante bueno para vencer a Kirin. Tú puedes ser bastante bueno para vencer a Toma. ¿Pero puedes vencer a la naturaleza misma, Saotome? ¿Puedes?"

No vacilo: "¡Si no hago algo, ellas estaran muertas, y no voy a permitirlo! ¡Tú lo sabes!" Ranma apreto sus puños en cólera. "No puedo permitirme perderlas, Kuno. Tú seguramente sabes como es perder a alguien que amas."

"Lo se. Sin embargo recuerdo el día cuando mi madre... se fue." Había otro momento doloroso de silencio entre los dos, como si una barrera había sido derribada. El silencio perduro por minutos, interminable y resonante en su propia existencia antes de que Kuno abriera su boca otra vez. Finalmente,él dijo, "Ranma, por favor salvalas. Iría contigo, pero..." él hizo un gesto hacia el molde.

Ranma asintio en entendimiento. "Lo se, te creo. Cuidate hasta que yo regrese, Kuno."

"Y tú escucha mis palabras, Ranma: Se cuidadoso en esa montaña. Tengo un presentimiento oscuro de algo que esta haya arriba" Kuno dijo, su ojos sombrearon, "Y no me gusta esa sensación."

- o -

"Hey, Nabiki" La pelirroja dijo mientras ella erró de regreso. "Mira a quién encontré."

Nabiki levanto la mirada "Veo que tenemos un visitante." Sosteniendo la mano de Lucy, una pequeña niña asustada, quizás cerca de ocho años o más. Cubierta de suciedad y grime, y parecia como si ella hubiera estado viviendo en las montañas por mucho tiempo. Para Nabiki, la niña tenía un perecido con la forma de niña de Hinako Ninomiya, sólo un poco más sombria, más tímida y peor para el vestir. Manejando conseguir ponerse de pie sin su cabeza volviera a dolerle, ella dijo, "Así que, pequeña, ¿Estas perdida? ¿Donde estan tus padres?"

La niña, sus ojos brillaron con lagrimas como si ella hubiera llorado por siempre, dijo, "Mi papá... se fue. Y no he visto a mi mami en mucho tiempo."

Lucy se arrodillo y mientras susurró en el oído de la chica, "No hay señales de nadie más. Pienso que ella pudo haber sido dejada aquí por sus padres." Había cólera e indignación suprimidas en el tono de la pelirroja. "¡Mírala, Nabiki! Sus padres solo le dejaron unos poco viveres! Juro que si pongo mis manos en ellos, yo..." Ella se detuvo, pensando que no sería bueno enojarse delante de la niña.

Nabiki, porque su parte asintio simplemente. Dando a la niña la misma clase de mirada maternal que ella dio a Akama, ella pregunto, "Así pues, pequeña, ¿Cual es tu nombre? Yo soy Nabiki, y tú ya conoces a mi amiga Lucy."

La niña dio una leve sonrisa y dijo en una minúscula voz, "Mi nombre es Kagura. Kagura Odoriko."

"Kagura. Qué bonito nombre tienes." Lucy sonrió, intentando alegrar a la niña. "Así que, ¿De donde eres, Kagura?"

"Cerca de Edo" la niña contestó. "Me trajeron aquí con mi madre y padre para ser presentada al Daimyo local. Piensan que soy realmente especial, y si lo soy, sere tratada como una princesa." Kagura miro a las dos señoritas y se detuvo por un segundo, teniendo una mirada en su rostro como si ella no deberia decir lo que ella deseó después. Pero ella decidío que ellas realmente le agradaban y así ella les dijo: "Aunque, yo no quiero ir. Deseo estar en casa con mi familia."

"¿Edo?" Lucy pregunto, no muy seguro si ella oyó a la niña correctamente. "¿Dijiste Edo, correcto?"

"Uh huh" La niña cabeceó. "Hey, nunca habia visto a alguna persona vestir como ustedes antes, señorita Lucy. ¿Son ustedes alguna clase de Geishas?"

Ambas mujeres se miraron entre si, entonces de nuevo a la niña, entonces de nuevo a ellas. De todas las cosas que pasaban en este momento, había sido un fantasma lo que habían encontrado realmente. Por lo menos ella parecía ser de una clase benigna.

"Estoy comenzando a preguntar si alguna vez dejaran de pasar cosas extrañas en mi vida" Nabiki dijo retóricamente. Dando vuelta a la niña, ella dijo, "Er, no. Lucy es un... samurai, y yo soy un... kunoichi." _Recuérdenme buscar todo ese material de histórica alguna vez y descubrir que es. Tal vez debería llamar a Konatsu alguna vez. Él puede que tenga una respuesta para eso, aunque no va a hacerme bien ahora._ "Lucy del Clan Shidou, y yo soy del Clan Tendo, en Nerima."

"Guau... ustedes debe ser realmente importantes. Mi papá solo era un granjero" Kagura admitio.

"Hey, todas las persona son importantes, Kagura" Lucy dijo, abrazando a la niña; ella no podía evitarlo su corazón latio por esta pequeña niña sola. "Y tú eres importante también. Nosotras te ayudaremos a encontrar a tus padres, lo prometo."

"¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?" Nabiki susurró a la pelirroja. "¡En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta aun, Lucy, la niña es un fantasma! Sus padres están probablemente en el máss haya, esperando su pase a la proxima vida. Cómo vas a remediar eso."

No incomoda en mirar a Nabiki, ella dijo, "¿Confía en mí, de acuerdo? Sé lo que estoy haciendo." Alcanzando uno de sus bolsillos, ella sacó una barra de caramelo "Hey, Kagura, ¿Has probado alguna vez el chocolate?"

"Um, No. ¿Qué es?" Kagura pregunto, a lo cual Lucy le dio un pedazo. La niña lo tomó, copió a Lucy en ponerlo en su boca, y masticó cautelosomente. Un segundo después, el resto de la barra hizo a la feliz niña fantasma, bailar y agradecer a sus benefactoras por un convite tan delicioso.

"Ella es un amor, eso es seguro" Nabiki dijo. "Me pregunto qué le sucedió en vida."

"No lo sé" Lucy contesto. "Los fantasmas algunas veces llevan marcas de su muerte en ellos, pero ella parece ser tan feliz y en paz, ella no habría podido ser un Mononoke o un Onyro o similares. Solo fue afortunada, murio pacíficamente y se volvio un Yurei, aunque parece que sus padres la abandonaron. Pero no tiene sentido de porqué lo harian."

"Bueno, ella dijo que era especial" Nabiki respondió. "¿Me pregunto cómo?"

Como una respuesta, la linterna tomo ese momento exacto para apagarse "Oh, sabía que debi haber cambiado las baterías de la linterna. Nabiki, tú tiene... espera, perdiste tu paquete en la caída." Lucy se sentó allí, intentando pensar en la mejor manera posible de revelar su magia de fuego sin trastornar a cualquier persona. Ella le prometió a Ranma que no revelaría su poder a su familia hasta que él pensara que fuera tiempo; después de su batalla con Ukyo hace dos meses, casi frió a la otra chica como una patata a la inglesa - y ella estaba conteniendo la mayor parte de su poder.

"No me gusta la obscuridad" Kagura dijo. "Me da mucho miedo." Con eso, la fantasma comenzó a cantar. Ninguna voz parecía venir de la chica, excepto una música que parecía venir de la esencia del cielo mismo. A medida que la creación músical muda de la niña continuó, la cueva empezo a ser más y más brillante, la luz venía de un poder misterioso que era tan hermoso, incomprensible para describir. Las ondas músicales parecían acariciar a ambas mujeres, bailando alrededor de ellas como si cada nota era un espiritu que deseaban simplemente jugar, y la sensacion para Lucy y Nabiki como si flotaran en una burbuja gigante, mejor que sentarse en una cueva estéril que ahora estaba tan iluminada como un día soleado.

"Es por eso qué soy especial" Kagura dijo, satisfecha de mostrar su talento. "Mi cantar puede hacer cosas especiales, y ése es el porqué el Daimyo queria que fuera princesa."

"Y tú **eres** especial" Nabiki dijo, impresionada por las habilidades de Kagura, como una clase de reconocimiento de sus características. Como si ella condujera a una apacible duda, ella pregunto, "¿Te gusta la música?"

"¡Si, señorita Nabiki!" La niña dijo con animó. "Es tan bonita y agradable, y realmente me gusta ver a los bailarines y geisha tocar."

"Bueno, tal vez te gusta esto." Nabiki sacó el collar con la caja de música de su camisa y lo prendio para la niña. La niña miró fijamente, cautivada por la pequeña caja que emitia la música más hermosa que ella habia oído jamas. Mirando a Nabiki con absoluta adoración, Nabiki se lo quitó y lo dio a la niña, diciendo, "Ten cuidado con el; es un poco frágil. Pero va a continuación y tocar por un poco más. Yo tengo que hablar con Lucy por un segundo ¿De acuerdo?" La niña, encantada por la música del pequeño dispositivo de hojalata, afirmo alegremente y se alejo.

Nabiki dio a la niña una sonrisa mientras ella se alejo "Así que, ella es una sirena, al parece. Eso es un poco inusual para Japón."

"¿Qué? ¿Una Sirena?" Lucy pregunto, ignorante del término.

"Mitología occidental, hice un informe sobre eso cuando estaba en 10º grado. Si recuerdo correctamente, es una mujer cuya magia viene de su voz, o algo así. Son expertas en música, y fueron utilizadas principalmente para engañar a los barcos naves en su condenación o algo. Me he olvidado de los detalles exactos." Nabiki suspiro. "Ahora tiene sentido. Si nadie en su tiempo sabia del poder que ella tenía, pudieron llegar a estar asustados de ella."

Lucy pensó en Cefiro; más en el punto, los amigos bestia de Ascot en quienes se pensaba como monstruos horribles y en lugar de eso resultan ser como perritos sobredesarrollados, apacibles en su naturaleza. "La gente se asusta de lo qué ellos no pueden entender" ella musito. "Asi que ellos la mataron. Sus padres no la llevaron a ver al Daimyo, y ellos pudieron haberle mentido cuando le dijeron que iria a Tokio, er, Edo. ¿Porqué alguien allí vino del norte lejano en ese punto de la historia?"

Nabiki cabeceó, conviniendo. "Bueno, ése es un problema para otro momento. Ahora, estamos atrapadas en una cueva, y probablemente hay poca probabilidades de que cualquier rescatista pueda encontrar este lugar. Peor, estamos aquí adentro atoradas con un fantasma. De acuerdo, ella es agradable, pero ¿Qué si ella decide que quiere ir a casa con nosotras?"

"Entonces la llevaremos con nosotras" Lucy insistio. "Fantasma o no, ella es una niña asustada, y ella necesita ayuda. Tal vez podamos llevarla con un sacerdote y ayudarla a llegar a su próxima vida. Pero hice una promesa de ayudarla, y lo hare."

"Lucy, en el tiempo que te he conocido, tu eres del tipo que se preocupa por los demás, pero esto es demasiado. Solo tengo una pregunta: ¿Porqué?"

"Tres razones. Uno: Ella es una niña. Después de que tú ayudaste a Ranma a criar a su hijo, debe saber cuánto necesita un niño a sus padres. Dos: Esta es una epoca especial, Nabiki. Paz en la tierra y buena voluntad para todos." Lucy entonces dio vuelta para mirar fijamente a la niña, sentánda en la otra esquina de la cueva escuchando el collar de Nabiki, y cantando, creando motes de luz que parecían bailar y girar al mismo tiempo con la música. "Y numere tres: Sé como esa niña se siente, lo que es tener un talento que tú no puedes mostrar totalmente y no es seguro utilizarlo la mitad del tiempo. Sé de esa sensación demasiado bien."

- o -

"Awwww, maldición" Ranma gemio mientras el viento se levantava, haciéndola momentáneamente retroceder. El viento se había puesto peor, y la nieve había estado azotando contra él lo suficientemente duro para accionar el cambio, algo que ella no necesitaba. Es ahora que las cosas hiban a empeorar, su cuerpo femenino que era más ligero que el normal, haría las cosas mas difiles para subir al ultimo lugar en donde ella vio a su novia y a su hermana. Pero Ranma no se atrevió a detenerse; hacer tal cosa sería una sentencia de muerte para ellas y el.

**"¡NABIKI! ¡LUCY! ¡CONTÉSTEN! ¿PUEDEN OÍRME?"** ella gritó lo más fuerte posible, su voz que apenas va sobre el viento azotado. El viento estaba aun picado, y le advierte que una tempestad de nieve esta por venir, bastante fuerte que posiblemente provoque otra avalancha. Ella avanzo a ciegas sobre la colina con un pesado paquete de primero auxilio y el equipo de supervivencia, y no había manera de checar el mapa de los posibles puntos de supervivencia que fueron marcados.

Ocilando alrededor de uno de los árboles que habían logrado soportar el primera alud, Ranma lo utilizó para escudarse de los vientos mientras que ella sacó el mapa revestido de plástico, volviendo la linterna sobre el y encontrando su localización actual. _De acuerdo, debo estar por el tercer pilón, lo que significa que estoy a medio camino donde estaban las chicas por ultima vez. Deben ser solamente cien metros o más. Espero._ Poniendo de regreso el mapa, Ranma se movió lejos de el árbol, estabilizadose, y caminado penosamente adelante nuevamente dentro de la tempestad de nieve, determinada a encontrarlas a toda costa.

La tempestad de nieve continuó inagotable, un oponente con quien Ranma nunca había luchado antes pero tenia que derrotar a toda costa. Ella no estaba dispuesta a acèptar que fuera de ningúna otra manera. Ni un poco.

- o -

"¿Kagura? ¿Puedes venir aquí, por favor?" Lucy dijo. El susurrante silencio "Gracias, Nabiki" Lucy se dirigió a la niña mientras ella se acercó, "¿Kagura, estas feliz aquí?"

La niña nego y dijo, "Yo solo quiero ir a casa."

"¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras?" Nabiki pregunto. "Cuando salgamos de aquí, te ayudaremos a encontrar a tus padres."

"¿Y si no los encuentran?" pregunto Kagura, con una mirada de esperanza en sus ojos, sostenida sobre el collar de Nabiki como si fuera una cuerda de salvacion.

"¿Entonces te llevaremos a casa con nosotras, correcto, Nabiki?" Nabiki cabeceó en afirmacion. Nabiki tomó suavemente el collar de la mano de la niña y lo colocó alrededor del cuello de la niña, y Kagura positivamente brillo en alegria. Abriendo su boca otra vez, ella cantó una canción de alegría, llenando a las dos mujeres de un calor mistico que parecía derretir lejos sus dolores; Las lesión de Nabiki sanaron instantaneamente, mientras que las reservas mágicas de Lucy comenzaron a rejuvenecer en una tarifa exponencial. En minutos, ambas mujeres se habían sentido tan restauradas como cuando comenzaron este largo día, hora a hora.

Cuando lo niña termino, ella se acerco y abrazó a la diosa de rubí, dándole un beso en la mejilla. "¿Tendre más choco - como se llame esa comida cafe?" Dando una risita, la niña bailada de alegría y alivio, de librerarse de este lugar, rescatada y con alguien que la llevaría con su familia, o aún la toman en la suya. Ella estaba segura de que ellas la dejarian.

Un fantasma de una sonrisa revoloteo en los labios de Nabiki mientras que ella vio jugar a Lucy y Kagura. _Tengo que admitirlo, ella es totalmente un amor. Lucy piensa más en los demás que en si misma, y es como si ella no pudiera parar de hacerlo. Ella es justo como Ranma en ese aspecto - aunque él es un poco más áspero. Realmente espero que él esté pensando acerca del matrimonio, porque esos dos se merecen el uno al otro, totalmente._

"Nabiki" Lucy pregunto, "La víspera de Navidad es mañana. ¿Piensas que regresaremos a tiempo?"

"Cuenta con ello. Cuando Ranma llege aquí y nos saca de este lío, estaremos de regreso en la posada justo a tiempo para el pastel de Navidad. Y tú sabes que él y Tatewaki están haya afuera ahora, buscándonos."

"¿Ranma? ¿Quién es él?" la niña dijo, dando vuelta a Lucy. "¿Él es su esposo?"

Lucy se ruborizó agradecida a eso y murmuro en una voz soñadora, "Algún día, quizá. Si soy afortunada." Mientras tanto, la mayor de las mujeres tomó nota de eso y clasifió esa pequeña pepita de información para un momento más adelante. Digamos, como dentro de dos meses, en el día de San Valentin, donde ella podría hacer de cupido un poco.

- o -

Temblando de frío, Ranma continuó, forzando su camino sobre la montaña. Ella estaba ahora sobre el noveno pilón, mucho más lejos de lo que ella pensó que tendría que ir, pero por lo menos cerca de donde vieron a las chicas por última vez. Tristemente, todavía no había señales de ellas. Era como si se las hubiara tragado la tierra sin dejar rastro. _Cualquiera, o ellas han ido a Cefiro,_ Ranma pensó con un borde de humor negro. Pero por lo menos aun creyó que estaban vivas - algo en el fondo de su mente se sentía de esa manera.

Una inusualmente fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló a sus pies, enviándola a caer hacia atras cinco metros y sobre un surco que ella no noto la primera vez. Por lo menos el surco bloqueo la mayor parte del viento, lo que dio al artista marcial algunos minutos más para descansar sus cansados huesos antes de continuar su caminata cuesta arriba. Sentándose en su cubierta, ella alcanzó en su mochila, sacando los termos que los operadores de rescate le proveyeron, y tomando un par de sorbos de té caliente, lo suficiente para reanimarla otra vez. Acomodandose, ella sacó la linterna y el mapa una vez más.

Sentandose allí por un par de segundos no era algo que ella prefirió hacer, pero había poca opción en la situacion. Si ella no tomaba tiempo para decansar, entonces iba a detenerse o ser alejada por la tempestad de nieve, y eso no iba a hacer a las chicas ningun bien. Si ella tuvo gusto o no, tenia que detenerse tan a menudo para calentar y para revisar el mapa. Desenvolviendolo en el abrigo del banco de nieve, ella lo fijó en la tierra, intentando ver donde estaba en ese momento. Haciendo clic en la linterna para leerlo, Ranma vio un esquí blanco.

El hecho de que era un esquí blanco era una bastante mala señal; eso significó que alguien estaba posiblemente en apuro y necesitaba ayuda. Pero este particular esquí tenía un borde de oro en el y una gema roja incrustada en el punta del marco, similar en diseño al traje para esquíar de la propietaria... o más bien, a la armadura de fuego de la propietaria. Dando vuelta a la proverbial moneda de diez-yens, Ranma utilizó su fuerza y saco el esquí fuera del banco de nieve. Rompiendolo a la mitad, y el extremo roto de fibra de vidrio solamente hizo que su preocupación fuera mucho mayor. El cavar más solamente reveló que había habido un derrumbe masivo de una cierta clase, y que él acababa de sacar la mitad del esquí de Lucy de la nieve.

_**¡NO!**_ Canalizando su ki, Ranma no hizo caso de la nieve que ahora venía en estampida y que amenazaba con enterrarla. Un segundo después, aunque, como si rebotara con un campo de fuerza, cascadas enteras de copos de nieve eran rechazados por el capullo de bioenergy rodeándola. Levantando sus palmas hacia la barrera de nieve, Ranma gritó con toda la preocupación y desafío que ella tenía dentro y esperando que su confianza proporcionara el combustible suficiente **"¡HURACAN DE TIGRE!"**

- o -

La cueva entera osciló. Por instinto, ambas mujeres se zambulleron sobre el fantasma, intentando protegerla. Una fraccion de segundo después, la barricada delante de la boca de la cueva se derrumbo y fue expulsada lejos, forzada por una ráfaga azul. "¡Lucy! ¡Nabiki! ¡Están allí!" Una voz dijo con desesperada esperanza.

**"¡RANMA!"** ambas mujeres gritaron de jubilo en respuesta. Una cansada y algo humeante mujer casi idéntica a Lucy entró, y ambas mujeres abrazaron a la recién llegada ferozmente, Lucy casi da su amado un profundo beso pero se detuvo cuando ella recordó que Kagura estaba en la cueva.

"¿Señorita Lucy? ¿Usted tiene una hermana gemela?" pregunto Kagura.

"Es... un poco más complicado que éso." _Aunque si Luz estubiera aquí ella puede calificar para eso,_ La pelirroja musito. Dando vuelta de nuevo a Ranma, ella dijo, "Sabíamos que vendrías a buscarnos."

"Sí, me parece que tengo el mal hábito de ir tras las mujeres Tendo cuando se pierden" Ranma bromeo, guiñando un ojo a su hermana. "Solo acaba de dejar eso para después del paseo esta vez, cariño."

"Um, Ranma, hemos tomado a otra extraviada" Nabiki comento. "Es una **larga** historia, y te la explicaré después, pero esta pequeña niña es Kagura Odoriko. Ella perdió a sus padres... hace un cierto tiempo, y vamos a ayudarla a encontrarlos. Si estas de acuerdo, quisiera ponerla en uno de nuestros dormitorios de huespedes en la casa de momento."

Ranma asintio con entender, solamente dijo, "Confio en tu juicio, hermana." Oyendo al viento picar aún más, ella agregó, "Miren damas, odio romper nuestra agradable reunión, pero el Servicio meteorologico reporto que iba a ser una tormenta incluso peor que la que causó la avalancha... y yo acaban de subir aquí en la tormenta de la nieve que tenemos ahora. Bajemos antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Hubo un profundo estruendo mientras la cueva temblo, tomandolas por sorpresa. "Maldición..." Ranma exclamo en medio de una mueca. "¡Salgamos de aquí ahora!" El templor creció más ruidosamente, y la cueva comenzó a sacudarse más y más, el retumbar se convirtio en el estruendo que crecientes torrentes masivos de blanca nieve bajando la montaña. En choque y para consternación de todos, un nuevo baño de blanco azoto sobre la entrada, forzando a los cuatro a retroceder más profundo en la cueva, a donde tenían menos espacio para moverse, y en donde estaba más añejo el aire.

Cuando el daño fue hecho, fueron sorprendidas al descubrir que habian perdido el ochenta por ciento de espacio que tenían, y solamente había suficiente aire para un par de horas o más. Tenian que salir de hay inmediatamente, o nunca saldrian otra vez. "¡Retrocedan!" Ranma rugió, cargando su poder tanto como podía; ella estaba ya muy debil, y había poco que pudiera hacer, pero no llego hasta el final para fallar aquí. **"¡HURACAN DE TIGRE!"** La lanza azul de energía hizo un agujero a través de la nieve con la facilidad de una cuchillo caliente cortando mantequilla, pero inútilmente, mientras el agujero que ella creó se derrumbaba medio segundo después. Cuatro intentos más no rindieron ningún éxito, y finalmente Ranma se derrumbó a el piso, agotada.

Lucy estaba a su lado en un instante. "Anata, dejame hacerlo. Tú estas demasiado cansado, y -" Una mirada de Ranma la silenció; era una mirada de determinación absoluta que ella habia visto en esos ojos azules solamente en arranques raros y cuando ocurria, allí habia poco para oponerse "No por favor, Ranma. Tú solamente te lastimarás a ti mismo."

"¡Vine a salvarlas, y lo hare!" Los ojos de Ranma brillaban de obstinación. No había manera de que ella iba a dejar que algo tan simple como una avalancha los condena a todos. Ella tenía cosas mejores que hace. Forzarse de nuevo a ponerse de pie por undecima vez en el día, ella cerró los ojos, buscando su centro de enfoque. Iba a poner todo lo que tenía en la siguiente ráfaga, y ella iba a cerciorarse de dejar el área suficiente para que las chicas escaparan. Entonces ella podría hacer algo agradable... digamos, como caer en coma o algo.

Nabiki, familiarisada con el punto limite de Ranma salto delante de la mujer que brilla intensamente y suplico, "No, pequeño hermano. No de este modo. ¡Puedes derrumbar toda la montaña sobre nosotros! ¡Recuerda tu batalla contra Saffron!"

Con sus ojos aun cerrados, ella contestó, "Por favor apartate, Nabiki. Estoy tratando de salvarlas a las dos."

"No" Nabiki dijo. "No si significa que tú vas a ser lo bastante estúpido para sacrificarte a ti mismo. No necesito esa clase de altruismo. Podemos cavar una salida." Ella echó un vistazo en el monolito a menos de un metro de ellos, y tragó saliva. "Espero."

"Nabiki, no me detendre y no permitiré que ustedes dos se sofoquen en esta cueva." El sudor comenzó a rodar de la frente de Ranma, y ella comenzó a bambolearse levemente. Estaba claro que el subir la montaña había tomado más de ella dejandola agotada, pero Ranma caeria peleando antes de que admitiera una debilidad. "Tengo que hacer algo." Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron, y parecían cansados, pero listos para hacer el trabajo.

"A un lado, anata" Lucy dijo. "Yo lo haré. Tú estas demasiado débil." Nabiki arqueó una ceja ante las palabras de Lucy. Ella no era alguna clase de artista marcial - seguramente ella no podría enfocar ningun ataque Ki sin una cierta clase de dispositivo de canalizacion como su espada de práctica o algo. _¡Ella esta fanfarroneando!_ Pero el modo como Lucy dio vuelta y miró fijamente esa pared de hielo y escombros eran la misma mirada de desafío que Ranma tenía en su cara, y Nabiki tuvo que decidír que era más inquietante a ella: mirar la misma cara de determinación en estereo, o tener la posibilidad de ver que Lucy no era tan tierna como ella aparecía ser.

- o -

Kagura miro toda la escena, mirando a las tres mujeres. Había algo especial sobre todas ellas, ella lo vio, pero no podía entender porqué. Ella solamente sabía que la pelirroja más alta que ellas llamaron Ranma (¿No eran el nombre del novio de la señorita Lucy, también?) estaba dispuesta a poner en riesgo su vida para salvar a la señorita Lucy y la señorita Nabiki. Ellas, alternadamente, no estaban dispuestos a permitir que Ranma se lastimara por ayudarlas. Las tres, querian protegerse, no importa el costo.

En ese pequeño espacio de tiempo, Kagura había visto algo que ella nunca visto en su vida, en esta vida o en la otra. Ella vio una verdadera familia, un trío que se amó lo suficiente para lanzarse en el camino del lobo por los otros. Su propia familia, ella ahora se dio cuenta, nunca habría hecho eso. La dejaron aquí, y fue solo por suerte que habían venido la señorita Lucy y la señorita Nabiki, y le ofrecieron esperanza. Kagura estaba agradecida por eso.

_La señorita Nabiki me llamó especial,_ el fantasma penso. _La señorita Lucy dijo que ella me llevaria a casa con ellas si tuvieran que hacerlo, y la señorita Nabiki dijo a la señorita Ranma que ella queria darme una habitacion en su hogar. Ellas quieren que vaya a casa con ellas. ¡Tengo un hogar!_

Pero había solo una cosa por hacer, y es que debía ayudar a la señorita Ranma. Kagura no sabía como sabía; ella solamente sabía que la energía que la mujer lanzó no era lo sufientemente fuerte para hacer el trabajo, y eso después de que ella ataco, la hizo enfermar extremadamente. Kagura podía prevenir eso, pero si lo hacia, ella enfermaria, quizás incluso más enferma, de lo que la señorita Ranma estaria. Pero, si la señorita Ranma estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por los otros, y los otros parecía dispuesto a hacerlo por ella, entonces la desicion era obvia.

Kagura cantó.

- o -

**"¡ATAQUE SAOTOME YAMASENKEN! ¡KIJIN RAISHU DAN!"** Ambos puños golpearon, Ranma libero un par ráfagas Ki en la pared de hielo y nieve. Parecía haber una nota musical detrás de ella, y todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de calor mientras que ella comenzó a sentirse menos cansada y desgastada. Delante de su ataque, un campo mágico relucio en la visión. Las dos hojas de vacío golpearon el portal, desapareciendo en su ondulación, 2D-dimencion. Casi inmediatamente, al otro lado, una gran columna de energía alcanzó una gran altura rápida y súbitamente del portal, azotando y haciendo un agujero a través de la barricada con una facilidad casi imposible. El impacto continuó su misión de hacer una salida para el grupo, hasta que Ranma bajó las manos, el improvisado ataque también se detuvo.

Ranma miro el agujero, encontrandose mudo. Ella no esperaba ser capaz de empujarse a ese nivel de ataque con la fuerza que ella tenía, pero no iba a discutir. Estaban libres, y ella podía sacarlas de allí.

Naturalmente, lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa cuando la niña cayó al piso con un quejido y un thump. Ranma dio vuelta justo en el momento de ver a Lucy lanzarse al lado de la niña, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. El artista marcial dio vuelta a su hermana, pero Nabiki lo miro con ojos tristes y susurro, "Le fallamos, pequeño hermano. Le Fallamos a esa niña."

Lucy levanto suavemente a la niña del suelo, con una mirada triste en sus ojos. Ella a visto esta situación demasiadas veces antes, y nunca deseó verla otra vez. "Kagura, ¿Tú utilisaste todo tu poder para salvar a Ranma?"

La niña asintio débil. "Me siento tan cansada, señorita Lucy. ¿Voy a morir?"

_¿Cómo explicarle que ella ya esta muerta, y que ha estado así durante mucho tiempo? No,_ ella se contuvo a si misma. _Ella nunca murió, su cuerpo solamente cedio. Nadie de esta clase puede realmente morir_ "No lo se, linda. Pero permanece despierta, por favor. Bajaremos al Ryokan, y allí nosotros comenzaremos tu viaje a una nueva vida."

"Estoy tan cansada, señorita Lucy. Voy a extrañarla y a la señorita Nabiki, y a la señorita Ranma, también." Incluso si la niña no sabía que ella estaba muerta, ella sabía que éste era el fin del camino para ella. Lucy parpadeo de regreso las lagrimas mientras la niña susurró, "Desearia tenerlos a todos ustedes como mi familia. Los amo a todos." Kagura Odoriko levanto su cabeza y besó a Lucy en la mejilla, deciendo con voz temblorosa, "Recuérdeme." Con esa nota final, ella se desvanecio en la nada, su cuerpo que se disipaba como muchas notas llevadas por la brisa. El collar de Nabiki, no teniendo nada más sólido en que aferrarse, callo al piso con un confuso ruidoso antes de permanecer en el suelo de la cueva, aun como muerto.

"¿Qué -?" Ranma estaba cerca de preguntar, pero callo por el abrazo de su hermana, que comenzó a llorar en sus brazos.

Mientras tanto, Lucy, solo por el momento físicamente si no en corazón, tenía un momento de inspiración. Tocando los fragmentos espectrales restantes de la niña fantasma, ella comenzó a hablar en un lenguaje que ni Ranma ni Nabiki podrían comprender - solo otro en la tierra podría identificar el lenguaje extraño como el idioma de Cefiro. Ella entró en el extraño canta por algunos minutos antes de que ella terminara con una frase en japones "Lo prometo, Kagura. Lo prometo." Levantándose del suelo e incapaz mirar a cualquier persona, ella se dirigió hacia la boca de la cueva sola.

"¿Lucy, cariño, estas bien?" Ranma pregunto.

No incomodandose en mirar, Lucy contesto, "No, anata, no lo estoy. Yo necesito algo de tiempo a solas, si no te importa. Nos veremos en el cuarto." Sin nada más que decir, ella se alejo en la tempestad de nieve. Bastante extraño, un segundo después, paró totalmente.

Nabiki dejó ir a su hermano, limpiandose las lagrimas de sus ojos. "¿Porqué?" Pregunto a nadie en particular, mirando fijamente el techo de la cueva. "¿Porqué a ella?"

"No lo sé, Nabiki" Ranma contesto. "Pero ella era más valiente que muchas de la personas que he conocido. Ella se sacrificó para salvarnos a todos, porque ustedes dos la hicieron feliz. Y pienso que estoy orgulloso de ambas por mostrarle esa felicidad." Dando a la melancolia una pálida sonrisa, ella dijo, "Vamos, tenemos que regresar a la posada. Kuno probablemente estara preocupado por nosotros."

"¿Hablando de eso, donde está ese idiota?" ella pregunto. "¿Y a donde fue Lucy?" Nabiki se arrodillo y tomo el collar, casi a punto de ponerselo ella decidio que tal acción sería incorrecta por alguna razón. En su lugar, ella lo colgó en una roca en la pared, donde permaneceria por toda la eternidad. El collar con la caja de música parecía ser un monumento musical para la niña fantasma, y tocaria su tonada hasta el día que la batería se terminara, enviando las notas finales al aire en el más allá.

Mirando la acción de su hermana, Ranma se detuvo brevemente por un segundo antes de continuar. "Te contare en el camino qué sucedió con Kuno" ella dijo, llevando a su hermana a la boca de la cueva justo mientras el sol de la mañana comenzó a atravezar el horizonte. "Y en cuanto a Lucy, ella volvera pronto. Como tú puedes haber aprendido, mi novia puede ser un manojo de sorpresas ocasionalmente."

- o -

Era cerca de la tarde cuando Lucy regreso a la posada. Para este momento, Nabiki ya se había cambiado de ropas, Ranma también se había cambiado de ropas y género, y Kuno había despertado, totalmente preocupado por ellos. Los tres estaban sentados allí discutiendo la dura prueba que habían pasado las dos mujeres y los momentos finales de Kagura. Nabiki también había tomado tiempo de bromear con su prometido sin piedad sobre su yeso, y cómo iba a hacer sus vidas algo opacas por un par de semanas - por el resto de la semana, él tendría que dormir perfectamente y renunciar a cualquier actividad. Pero aún más importante, la situación parecía causar un cambio en el modo como los dos hombres se trataban el uno al otro. Aun había tensión entre ellos, pero ahora parecía más como la tensión de dos personas que intentaban clasificar su amistad que la de dos enemigos que intentaban tolerarse.

"Bueno, Estoy segura de que ustedes dos quisieran algo de tiempo a solas" Nabiki dijo mientras ella miró a la pelirroja entrar, "Y sin ofender, pero también nosotros. Vamos, inválido." Tirando de Kuno para ponerlo de pie, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras que él hizo una mueca de dolor. "Oh, pobre Kuno bebé" ella agregó con suave sarcasmo.

"Eso duele, sabes" Kuno gruño a su prometida, sin ningún calor. "Saotome, controla por favor a tu hermana."

El artista marcial rió. "Kuno, seria más fácil para mi dar la direccion a Ryoga para atravesar el centro de Tokio que controlar a mi hermana."

"Me alegro de ver a alguien con sentido comun aquí" Nabiki dice. "Los veremos en el almuerzo... asumiendo si alguno de nosotros esta despierto para entonces. Vamos, Tatewaki, vayamos a hacer algo vagamente romántico - es víspera de Navidad, sabes." Despidiendose de la pareja, los dos se alejaron (Kuno, arrastrandose más exactamente) en busca de algo de privacia propia.

Lucy cayo justo en el regazo de sus amado mientras que él se sento en uno de los sofás, sorbiendo el té de Navidad. Gentilmente tomandolo de sus manos, ella se inclinó contra él y dijo, "Te amo."

"También te amo, Lucy" él dijo, acariciando su cabello. "¿Todo esta bien ahora?"

Ella asintio. "Todo esta muy bien. Solo me senti tan impotente para hacer algo por la pobre de Kagura. No me di cuenta hasta hoy lo que realmente significó ser el pilar, y cómo está limitacion de mis poderes. Me pregunto si habría podido hacer más de lo que habia hecho para ayudarla."

"Hiciste lo que pudiste, linda. Hiciste la promesa de hacerla feliz, y la cumpliste." Ranma tiró de ella más cercano, saboreando el amor que él tenía por ella "Eso es lo que amo de tí, Lucy. Tú solo desea hacer a todos felices."

"Eso te incluye, también, anata." Ella se acomodo más cercano de él, y suspiro en alegría. "Ranma, me preguntaba a veces como sería estar casada contigo, y tengo que admitirlo, Es una buena sensación." Ella lo sintio erizarse, y continuo, "Sé que todavía te duele cuando se trata de eso, pero cuando venga el día, yo estare lista."

"Te amo Lucy, lo sabes. Pero hay una parte de mí -"

"- que siente que está traicionando a Akane, lo se. Es lo que **yo** amo de **tí**, Ranma; tú siempre te preocupas por lo que están sintiendo los demás. Bien, si nos casamos o no, estare contigo para siempre. He encontrado la hombre con el que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida, y eso nunca cambiara."

"Y yo estaría mintiendo si no dijera que me siento del mismo modo." Ranma tenía una mirada contemplativa en su rostro, aunque la pelirroja no podía verlo. En su lugar, él le preguntó, "Así que que fue eso?"

"Solo un deseo de Navidad, y un sueño de días de fiesta" ella murmuro.

"Ya veo. Esto es para tí." Alcanzando un lado de la silla, él tomo una pequeña caja y se la dio "Feliz Navidad, Linda."

"¿No se supone que los regalos de Navidad se abre hasta mañana?" ella bromeo, sonriendo. Desenvolviendo el regalo, ella abrió un pequeño joyero y sus ojos brillaron intensamente con la sorpresa. Los pendientes de rubí y oro, con forma de notas musicales, brillaron con la luz del sol que fluía por la ventana. "Ranma, yo-" Ella lo besó tiernamente. "Gracias, anata."

_No sé si pueda casarme otra vez,_ Ranma penso para si mismo. _Pero cada día, tú me estás convenciendo más y más de lo contrario, Lucy._ "Siempre, amor." Los dos se besaron otra vez, sus labios se encontraron suavemente una vez más, entonces más profundo mientras que su amor brilló a través. En el fondo, la melodía de Navidad tocaba un concierto simple de día de fiesta para los dos amantes.

- o -

Años después, Lucy arropa a sus niños más pequeños en sus cunas. Akama, sentándo en el lomo de Hikari, miró. "¿Mamá, que haces?"

"Poniendo a tu hermano y hermana en la cama, Akama" ella contestó radiante. Ella se sentia tan afortunada de poder hacerlo. Hoy, casi perdio a su hija Hotaru debido a un error que Ranma había cometido cuando él era un adolescente y aun comprometido con Akane. Hoy, su matrimonio había pasado por la peor prueba que ellos hubieran sufrido jamas, y lo hicieron porque se amaban. Su amor lavo el dolor y los tomo como compañeros de por vida. Su amor fue suficiente para empezar una familia junto.

Ranma entró en la habitación. "Amor, voy a llevar a Akama y a Hikari a caminar un momento. ¿Quieres venir?" Era otra manera de disculparse por los errores que él cometio ese día; mientras que la lucha contra Picollet había sido pan comido, casi le había costado su familia. Él Nunca permitiria a nadie separarlos otra vez.

"No, esta bien, amor. Solo deseo pasar algo de tiempo con los gemelos por mientras." Dando vuelta a los mayores de su familia, ella abrazó a Akama, acaricio a Hikari en la cabeza cariñosamente, entonces dio a Ranma un dulce beso. "Los estare esperando a los tres cuando regresen, ¿Tal vez podamos comer un poco de helado, de acuerdo?" Akama asintio con impaciencia ante eso, y Ranma le dio un beso en respuesta.

"Te veremos cuando volvamos, cariño" dijo Ranma.

"¡Adios, mamá!" Akama exclamo, mientras Hikari dio un suave ladrido de alegría, los tres dejaron el cuarto de los niños, dirigiendose abajo de las escaleras.

Lucy los miró irse, sonriendo a si misma. Su familia, y todo era perfecto ahora. Su esposo, sus dos hijos, y su hija, una feliz si no perfecta familia. Haciendo frente a los gemelos, ella miró cariñosamente a sus dos pequeños ángeles. Hikama, su cabello rojo ardientemente y sus ojos cerrados, bostezando una vez durmiendo, parece un ángel. Sin embargo, su hermana Hotaru miro a su madre con sus ojos de rubi, esos orbs que llevan todo el amor que un recién nacido podría dar a su madre. Hotaru abrió su boca, gorgoteando una vez, y los ruidos hechos por el bebé que sonaban vagamente como una melodía.

Una melodía que habría venido de un collar con una caja de música, posado en una cueva al norte de Japón.

_Cumpli mi promesa, pequeña. Tú ahora tiene una familia, y personas que te aman_ "Dulces sueños, mi pequeña Hotaru" dijo Lucy a su hija, besando a ambos niños mientras ella miró a la Saotome más joven cerrar sus ojos y caer en un dulce y pacífico sueño.

[**Fin del Prólogo 1**]

* * *

**_Notas Del Autor_**

El Birdie es una marca de café que venden en máquinas expendedoras en Japón, disponible en varios sabores, y en latas calientes o frías. Poseído por Pepsi, es una marca diseñada para competir con Georgia (Coke), Boss (Suntory), UCC, y Kirin. Gracias a Misaki Shirano por la información.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, como mi amigo, editor, y Japanofilo Rob Barba preciso, Aoshima no está en Hokkaido, pero en el borde más lejano del norte de Honshu. Marquenlo como un pequeño un error en los personajes recordando donde estaba, ¿De acuerdo? ^_^;

Esto fue inspirado por un viejo amigo mío. Ella sugirió que desde que yo hice esperar a todos por siempre por el **_capitulo 6 de Dúo_**, fue solamente justo subir algo para compensarlo. Además, puesto que algo se ha dicho de que la serie es un poco oscura, pensé que esto puede aligerar un poco las cosas. Hey, es la epoca de paz en la tierra y buen voluntad para el Otaku, ¿Correcto? ^_~

Mientras que pensaba en qué escribir, Sakura me envió un regalo de Alemania, en donde ella vive. Era una caja de música, toca apropiadamente "La Bailarín De La Caja De Música" por el compositor Frank Mills. Algo en mi mente parecía hacer clic y una cosa llevo a otra y aquí estamos.

¡Espero que hayas disfrutado de esto, y felices fiestas!


	2. Prólogo2: Paternidad

**Un Dúo De Trenzas **

******Prólogo 2: **Paternidad

_Por VGAP  
Un Side Story de **"Un Dúo De Trenza"**  
Traducido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

Se que ya debes estar cansado de la usual declaración, pero no obstante de algún modo me ciento obligado a decirlo... ***RESPIRACIÓN PROFUNDA*** Esta historia no busca algún beneficio. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Esto fue escrito sin el permiso de nadie, pero el autor declara no ser responsabe ni propietario legal. Este fanfic puede ser distribuido gratis sin fines de lucro, pero no puede ser usado fuera de los parametros de entretenimiento. Ya, puedes destapar tus oídos ahora...

Comentarios seran apreciados. Criticas seran alabadas. La ignorancia espera a las llamas. Cartas bomba seran devueltas.

**Un ****Dúo de Trenzas** es un fanfic crossover escrito por Libby Thomas, tambien conocida como Mihoshi. Es una historia entre dos corazones rotos, Ranma Saotome y Lucy Shidou. Esta serie tiene (comúnmente) alrededor de medio año, y es ya una historia de épica calidad de esas que pocos escritores pueden mostrar.

Quede encantado con la excelente historia desde el primer preludio, y mi interes solamente a crecido. Mi amor crecio tanto que me someti a un (algo estandar) fan art por el autor. Pero mi pasión por esta serie continúo aumentando, y pronto la idea de una historia aparte se formo en mi cabeza. Esto simplemente no me dejo en paz, Así que le pedi a Libby Thomas que me permitiera escribirla, y ella benevolamente me permitio hacerlo. Lo que ves abajo es el fruto de mi labor que en ninguna parte viene a acercarse al nivel de su obra maestra, pero espero que la disfrutes. Esto ocurre un poco antes de **"El Preludio de ella"**.

Una nota final; puesto que a Libby aparentemente le gusta usar Japones en sus fanfics, yo tengo que usarlo en esta historia también, sin embargo estoy algo dudoso a incorporar un idioma que no es conocido por todos, así que me mantengo en un nivel basico con esperanzas de que todos puedan entenderlo. Y ahora, comensemos con la historia...

* * *

Los rayos del sol penetran la gris oscuridad, seguidos por una brillante esfera de luz levantandose del horizonte. Los pajaros empiezan a cantar mientras otro dia comienza. Los repartidores y lecheros repudian salir de sus calidas camas y empezar sus trabajos. Estudiantes de varias edades engullen su desayuno, y hombres de negocios terminan su carrera por Japon con tiempo.

En el Aereopuerto Internacional de Narita, un avion de Europa aterriza, desalojando a sus pasajeros. Ellos arriban por vacaciones, negocios o regresar a su país natal, un hombre esta presente por un propósito inusual.

Recogiendo su equipaje, él compra un mapa detallado de un area de Tokyo; el distrito de Nerima, especificamente hablando. Entre otros famosos lugares, una locación fue enlistada claramente por su reputación, aunque no es un lugar usualmente enlistado en un mapa.

El Dojo Saotome-Tendo; una de las escuelas de artes marciales más conocidas en Japan, con su gran maestro que se rumora es un peleador de un épico calibre.

El hombre hace una mueca. Finalmente, su deuda de honor sera cobrada.

- o -

_Inspección de medio ambiente... completada. Reporte anormal. Diagnostico; mayor calor y comfort origen no localisado. Extendiendo sensores fisicos... scaneo completo. Procediendo a confirmar pronóstico. Procediendo la operación de los sistemas moviles primarios... terminado. Sistemas ópticos activados._

Lucy parpadea un par de veces, mirando fijamente el espacio entre sus brazos. Allí deberia estar Ranma entre ellos, pero no es así. La confución rapidamente la despierta, pronto ella se sienta en la cama. Mira el relog que esta sobre un estante junto a la cama; un poco pasadas las siete treinta. La hora en que ella se arrastra fuera de la cama (y de los brazos de Ranma) y empieza a preparar el desayuno. ¿Porque Ranma se levanto tan temprano?

Un llanto interrumpe su pregunta. Su primer pensamiento fue que tal vez Akama se callo y raspo su rodilla, o algo similar. Entonces recuerda a los gemelos que trajo del hospital ayer.

Inmediatamente sale de la cama, Lucy se presipita fuera de la recamara. No imcomodandose en pensar en el estado de su vestuario, o acerca del obtuso dolor del parto.

El llanto se calma justo antes que Lucy llege a la habitación de Hikama y Hotaru, donde ella disfruto el espectáculo de un calido corazon; su esposo meciendo a ambos bebes en sus brazos, balanceandolos y haciendo murmullos suavemente.

"Buenos dias, Lucy." Ranma se vuelve hacia ella. "Los niños lloran mucho, ¿No? Justo como Akama lo hacia."

Lucy sonrio en respuesta, entonces noto su atuendo. "Anata, ¿Porque estas usando un delantal?"

"Oh, ¿Esto? Simplemente no queria arriesgarme al cocinar."

La sonrisa de Lucy se ensancho. "Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, pero yo puedo hacer el desayuno."

"Seguro que podrias." Él conviene. "¿Pero no quieres pasar algo de tiempo con tus hijos en vez de hacer quehaceres domesticos?"

Su sonrisa brillo aún más. Mientras él pone de nuevo a los ahora dormidos bebes en sus camas, Lucy gentilmente lo abraza por la espalda; aúnque ella no podia ver su rostro, estaba segura que Ranma estaba sonriendo. Eventualmente ella lo dejo ir y él se volteo, confirmando su suposición.

"Bueno, pasa algo de tiempo de calidad con tus hijos, linda. Me gustaria quedarme, pero los pancakes me llaman." Ranma comienza a retirarse, pero Lucy sujeta su brazo gentilmente, en seguida él se vuelve curioso.

"Solo un momento."

Su pregunta fue cortada por los labios de Lucy subitamente explorando los suyos. Ranma fue momentaneamente aturdido antes de devolver el beso con igual és de un momento que bien pudo haber sido una eternidad, ellos se separan. "No es que me queje, pero ¿Por que fue eso?"

"¿Alguna vez oiste de 'Besa al cocinero'?" Lucy da una risita ante la mirada confundida de su esposo. Mientras Ranma se retira sacudiendo su cabeza alegremente, ella mira fijamente las dos figuras dormidas.

Madre. Ella es ahora una madre. Sin embargo Lucy aun pensaba en ese factor por varios días hasta ahora, esto aun la facinaba. ¿Podria ser tan buena como su madre y Nodoka había sido (y aún son)? ¿Esta lista para esta responsabilidad? ¿Que clase de personas podrian ser sus hijos al crecer?

Esas son maravillosas y horribles preguntas. Solo hace pocos años, como si fuera ayer, ella era una simple jovensita, una mujer soltera. Ahora estaba casada con tres hijos, uno no era suyo pero lo amaba tanto como a los otros dos. Aunque esto es lo que ella había querido, aún tenia miedo.

A veces, como cuando ella había estado meditando por tres días en la cama del hospital, era atormentada por la anciedad y el miedo. Pensamientos como "¡Esto no es lo que quiero!" y "¡No estoy lista para esto!" amenazanban devorarla como los mounstros con los que habia peleado hace tantos años. Entonces recordaba a Ranma, su familia y la familia de él, y sus queridos amigos, y fue capaz de reasegurarse a si misma que esto era lo que queria y habia mucha gente apoyandola.

Sintiendose como la madre más feliz del mundo, Lucy empieza a prepararse para otro día.

- o -

Lucy mira hacia abajo golpeando con una experimentado ojo. El poder contenido en el golpe fue más grande que alguno de los suyos, pero mucho más facil de desviar. Ella lo deja fallar lejos de su shinai antes de girar graciosamente sobre un pie y contraatacar con una gran cuchillada horizontal. Ranma habia confiado en su destreza natural para saltar lejos de su ataque. Sin embargo su cuerpo era capaz de resistir el golpe, su shinai fue golpeado en la punta, desequilibrandolo un poco.

Presionando su ventaja, Lucy hizo una finta alta antes de desviar abajo y balanceando hacia arriba. Sin embargo, Ranma no callo ante el engaño y sujeto su arma con la suya, usando su ventaja fisica para recuperar su balance. Lucy rapidamente se alejo, conociendo bien su superioridad en fuerza.

Ambos se mantienen en guardia, vigilandose el uno al otro por alguna señal de movimiento mientras piensan su proximo movimiento. Lucy noto que su esposo pelea más defensivamente de lo usual, decidio usarlo a su favor. Esa era una táctica solida; su sufrimiento siempre sera más grande que el de ella. Aunque él usualmente no peleaba así, mientras se prolongaba la batalla significa eventualmente que perderia a su destreza superior. Pero con el efecto del parto aún en ella, esta tactica funcionaria en otra ocasión. Lucy necesita terminar esto rapidamente si va a ganar.

Bastante facil.

Lucy avanza hacia Ranma lentamente antes de volverse ella misma un tobellino de cuchillas, gritando "¡Ryusei Kenbu!"

Ranma pudo haber retrocedido si tuviera tiempo, pero estaba tan ocupado parando sus erraticos, golpes a la velocidad de la luz. Usando toda su aclamada velocidad, él fue apenas capaz de bloquear los ataques de Lucy. Desafortunadamente, al hacer eso, perdio una de sus grandes habilidades; su estilo inpredecible.

Lucy cambia su ataque a medio giro, dirigido por sus desguarnecidas manos. Su plan funciono perfectamente; Ranma, tratando de parar un golpe que nunca vino, fue incapaz de mover lejos sus manos ante el solido golpe por su shinai. Para el momento en que él se dio cuenta de lo que ella pretendia, su arma estaba todavía rodando sobre el piso, y la punta de la espada de Lucy yaciendo en la base de su cuello. Él baja su cabeza y musito, "Tu ganas... de nuevo."

Lucy rie alegremente, bajando su arma. "No necesitas sonar tan deprimido."

"Bueno, entiendo que nunca podre derrotarte en una pelea de espadas." Ranma gruño. "Pero aún odio perder."

"Yo también odio perder, anata. Y si pierdo ante tí con espadas, entonces ¿Como se supone que me sentire competente?" Lucy hace un puchero. "Además, tú al menos puedes sostenerte contra mí en esto. Yo aún no puedo tocarte cuando peleamos desarmados."

Ranma hace muecas a su amada esposa. "De algún modo, tu siempre sabes decir lo correcto... diferente a mí."

Lucy da una risita ante el buen humor. "Algun día te enseñare a pensar antes de hablar." Ella retrocede subitamente y sostiene una mano sobre su estomago. Ranma inmediatamente se inquieta.

"¿Estas bien?"

"No te preocupes por eso." Ella sonrie para tranquilizarlo. "Se a ido ahora."

"Eso se puede haber ido, pero tu terminaste por hoy." Ranma aconsejo. "Ve a tomar un baño, Lucy. Yo practicare un poco más."

Ella cabecea y sale del dojo, dirigiendose de nuevo al interior de la casa. Mientras se lava en el baño, Lucy medita acerca de lo que podría hacer para pasar el día. Ni Ranma ni ella tenian alguna clase hoy, y no era necesario ir de compras. Normalmente en un día como este, Ranma y ella llevan a Akama a caminar; pero con su reciente adicion a la familia, La idea simplemente no era factible. Entrenar no era viable, como la practica matinal con su esposo provo que ella no estaba lista todavía para un ejercicio largo. Esto se ve como si estuviera en un monotóno día.

Las suposiciones de Lucy eran usualmente exactas. Pero en este caso en particular, ella estaba equivocada.

Cuando Lucy termino de vestirse en la recamara, Akama entro en el cuarto. Ella tiene que enseñarle a tocar antes de entrar uno de estos días. "¿Que pasa, Akama?"

"¡Mamá, hay un extraño hombre en la puerta! ¿Piensas que deberia ir por Papá?"

Ella frunce el ceño. "¿Que quieres decir con 'extraño'?"

"Bueno, él esta vestido con ropa que nunca habia visto antes. Y se ve como un extranjero."

Lucy penso en eso. Ella no conocia a ningun extranjero, y segun sabe, Ranma tampoco. Se pregunto si este hombre podria ser un dojo-yaburi; ellos ocasionalmente los retan por la semi legendaria reputación de Ranma (Él vencio a todos, por supuesto). ¿O tal vez era un vendedor? ¿Quiza uno de esos 'santo mercantes' que venden mercancía religiosa? Solo hay un modo de estar segura.

Pidiendole a Akama que jugara con Hikari y sale para ver al extranjero del que Akama hablo. Abriendo la puerta de enfrente, encontro al hombre justo mientras él tocaba a la puerta. Él era alto, un caballero rubio en un traje blanco que le daba una apariencia noble. Ella supuso que era un poco mayor que ella, alrededor de los 30 o más. "¿Puedo ayudarlo?"

Por alguna razon, él se alegro al verla. "¡Ah, ma dame! Que placer que el destino nos reuna de nuevo, ¿Oui?"

Lucy parpadea, y trata de dar sentido a lo que él dijo. "Ejem... ¿Lo conosco?"

El hombre parece herido por su respuesta. "¿Que? ¿Usted me a olvidado, Mademoiselle Ranma?"

**Ahora** eso hace que tenga sentido. Este hombre, quienquiera que sea, la confundio con la forma femenina de Ranma como Kuno siempre hace. "Me temo que usted esta equivocado. Yo soy Lucy Saotome. Ranma Saotome es mi esposo."

Él frunce el ceño, entonces se encoge. "Ah bien... Ma erreur. Es un placer conocerla, Madame Saotome, Yo debo conversar con vuestro esposo acerca de un tema muy serio. ¿Puedo verlo?"

Esta vez es Lucy quien frunce el ceño. ¿Acerca de que él queria hablar con Ranma que fuera tan importante? "Lo siento, tendra que esperar; él esta entrenando justo ahora. Pase, ¿Señor...?"

"Je m'appelle Picollet Chardan le deuxieme."

"¿Qué?"

"Pardon moi. Mí nombre es Picollet Chardan segundo."

- o -

Ranma concentraba el poder en su cuerpo. Si cede por aun una fracción de segundo, Podria experimentar un gran dolor. Le tomo un minuto reunir tan tremenda cantidad de ki, formando alrededor de él su aura de batalla, condensandola, y repitiendo el proceso. Lenta y cuidadosamente, extiende sus manos en frente de él. Abrazandose a si mismo, desvia el ki recolectado a sus manos y las deja ir, gritando "¡Hyakki Yakou Shou!"

Docenas de rafagas ki del tamaño de un balon de basketball se dispararon fuera de sus palmas, cada una exploto como una granada al impactar con los blancos. Él continuo descargando la energia en disparos hasta que sus reservas se agotaron y se habia detenido. Exausto, Ranma callo sobre sus rodillas con una mueca de satisfacción.

Los blancos, anteriormente ocho maniquís de acero, fueron reducidos a pedazos y fragmentos de irreconosible metal. Algunos de ellos aun parecian parcialmente fundidos.

Ranma continuaba haciendo la mueca de satisfacion mientras el empezo a limpiar el desorden que hizo. Aun cuando esa no era el más poderoso o útil movimiento en su creciente arsenal de tecnicas especiales, era el más cercano. Diferente al Dragon Volador o el Ataque del Gato, él era capaz de hacerlo expulsandolo de su propio poder en vez de contar con el aura del oponente o a extensas exposiciónes a los gatos. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era restringir el carga de tiempo...

"Ranma."

El artista marcial detiene sus actividades; por un segundo, creyo oir a Lucy llamandolo con el tono que Akane siempre usaba cuando estaba enfadada con él. Sacudiendo de su cabeza esa tonta idea, Ranma reasume sus actividades.

**"¡Ranma!"**

Esta vez, estaba **seguro** que oyo a Lucy llamandolo. Ella también sonaba enojada... aún más enojada que antes, en todo caso. Ranma se volvio lentamente, esperando que sus oídos estuvieran equivocados y ella no estuviera allí.

No hay nada malo con sus oídos, y Lucy esta allí. Ella también se veia más disgustada de lo que parecia. "Um... ¿Si, querida?"

Lucy le dio una mirada que frecuentemente habia visto que su madre le daba a su padre. Una mirada de 'nada de si querida a mí'. Atrapado por la trepidación de verla de tal humor, Ranma casi no nota al de algún modo familiar hombre parado junto a ella.

"Anata," La usual amorosa voz de Lucy sonaba casi hostil, "¿Te importaria explicarme acerca del 'pacto de honor' que hiciste con el señor Chardan aquí?"

Ranma parpadeo, entonces palidecio. Esperando que él estuviera equivocado, debilmente hablo, "¿Picollet...? ¿Eres realmente tú?"

El maesto de la Tecnica de la Comida Rapida Francesa sonrie. "¿A pasado el tiempo, oui? Vine a recoger lo que me debes."

"¿Te refieres a... los 100,000 yen?" Ranma se arriesgo a tratar. Eso fue en vano.

"Non, nosotros **acordamos** que tú me darias a tu hija como mi esposa, ¿Correcto?"

"Um... sí..." Ranma brevemente comprendio a su padre más que alguna otra vez en su vida. El modo como Picollet lo veia expectantivo y la feroz mirada ardiente de Lucy amenazando su calma en tan devastador modo. "¡Ah... Va-vamos, Picollet! ¿Tú tienes que, 30 años ahora? ¡Seguramente no querras casarte con alguien que es tres decadas más joven que tú!"

"Pourquoi, por supuesto que no." dijo Picollet. Ranma se relajo. "Ella sera la esposa de mi hijo." Ranma trago pesadamente. Lucy trato de suprimir los sucios pensamientos acerca de su esposo.

"¿Tú estas casado ahora...?" Ranma estaba paralizado. _Piensa en algo, piensa en algo..._

"Oui. Estoy esperando un hijo en dos meses." Picollet sonrie. "Él sera el heredero de mi Tecnica de Comida Rapida Francesa."

_¿Tecnica de Comida Rapida Francesa...? ¡Eso es!_ "¡Picollet, te reto!" Ranma trato de recuperar su confianza e ignorar el modo como Lucy lo miraba. "¡Un duelo de comida rapida! ¡Si tú ganas, tendras a mi hija **y** los 100,000 yen! ¡Si yo gano, renunciaras a mi hija!"

Lucy contuvo la respiración. Picollet sonrio. Él realmente no necesitaba el dinero, pero él hiba a ganar, ¿Así que porque no? "Como diverción... Así como recuerdo, tu perdiste ante mi en una forma espectacular hace tantos años. Aún, solo por diversión, acepto." Él hace un gesto hacia afuera. "Mi limousina esta esperando afuera. ¿Nos vamos?"

"¡Grandioso, vamonos ahora!" Ranma apresuradamente acepto, impaciente por escapar de su esposa.

Lucy sale de su shock cuando Ranma empieza literalmente a arrastrar al Frances lejos. "¡Ranma, espera!"

"¡No hay tiempo de hablar ahora, Lucy! ¡Hablaremos más tarde!" Ranma huye fuera de la casa.

Lucy permanece de pie como una tonta en el dojo por largo tiempo, incapaz de pensar. Negación, enojo, y desesperación son prioridad en su mente. Finalmente, ella vaga fuera de su casa.

De algún modo, no se siente más como un hogar.

- o -

Ukyo levanto la mirada de la parrilla cuando la puerta del frente se abrio. "¡Bienvenidos, Nabiki, Kasumi, Hiro!"

Kasumi sonrio, incapaz de hacer algo más con su hijo agarrado a su mano cerrada. ÉL estaba creciendo para ser un chico fuerte. "Hola, Ukyo."

Nabiki se sento en la silla junto al mostrador. "¿El negocio es bueno como siempre, sospecho?"

Ukyo rie. Aun después de tan dramático cambio, Nabiki aún es la reina de la economia. "¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy la mejor cocinera de okonomiyaki del Japon!"

"¿No estas tomando el mal habito de mi hermanito?" Nabiki declara.

"Yo realmente no pienso que sea un mal habito." Ukyo se defiende. "¡Sí es verdad, no dudas en admitirlo!"

"¡Tu realmente eres la mejor, tía Ukyo!" Hiro exclama.

"¡Grasias, Hiro! Así que, van a querer lo usu... hey, ¿No es esa Lucy alla afuera?" Ukyo apunta cerca de la ventana. Bastante segura, hay una trenza roja visible en ella. Es distingible a la de Ranma por su longitud.

"¡Dejame llamar a tía Lucy aquí!" Hiro corre a la puerta del enfrente y la abre, ante la gran sorpresa de la pelirroja.

"¡Hey Lucy, entra!" Nabiki insistio, notando curiosamente que su cuñada estaba menos alegre de lo usual. De hecho, ella incluso parecia deprimida. Ukyo, Kasumi, y Nabiki miraron mientras su anciedad cresia mientras Lucy caminaba en silencio. Aún Hiro sentia que algo estaba mal aquí.

Ukyo penso rapidamente, y tuvo una idea. Ella queria ayudar a Lucy, pero probablemente no era algo que pudiera hablarse en frente de un niño. "Hey Hiro, ¿Quieres saber como hacer okonomiyakis? Yo puedo enseñarte." Los ojos del niño brillaron de la emoción. Él felizmente siguio a la chef adentro de la cocina, y las hermanas Tendo le agradecieron en silencio.

Kasumi, siempre maternal, hablo primero, "¿Lucy, que pasa?"

Lucy duda antes de hablar, "Um, Realmente no es algo tan importante..."

"Eres una mala mentirosa, Lucy." Nabiki sonrie. "No te molestes en ocultarlo, solo dilo. ¿Tuviste una pelea con Ranma?"

Las dos mujeres rapidamente se alarmaron cuando Lucy no hablo en un largo rato. "De un modo." ella refunfuño.

"¿Que fue lo que hizo?" Kasumi pregunto con un toque de horror en su voz. ¿Que pudo haber ocurrido ahora? Justo cuando las cosas hiban tan bien para todos...

"Yo... bueno, estoy desilucionada de él."

"¡Lucy, dejate de rodeos!" Nabiki estallo. "¡Solo dilo que es!" Ella estaba arrepentida del tono que uso, pero eso no ayuda. Esta es la primera vez que Ranma y Lucy tenian un conflicto de esta clase, y ella estaba asustada de pensar que pudo haberlo causado.

La diosa de la espada suspiro, y dudosa hablo, "¿Alguna de ustedes conoce a alguien llamado Picollet?"

Los ojos de Nabiki se ensancharon. "¡¿Quieres decir que él esta aquí?!" Ve a Lucy cabecear, ella musita, "Oh maldición..."

"Nabiki, ¿Porque eso es un problema?" Kasumi pregunta. "Él no es un mal hombre, solo... peculiar."

"Es un modo agradable de describir a un fenómeno con una boca enorme, lengua de mounstro quien puede tragar una sandia entera, Kasumi."

"¿Qué?" Lucy se preguntaba si ella estaba lo bastante stressada para oir cosas.

"No estoy bromeando, Lucy. Ese tipo es un practicante de lo que ellos llaman la Tecnica de Comida Rapida Francesa. Basicamente, es solo una contienda de comer rapido usando sus implementos mutantes para comer." Nabiki suspira. "Supongo que él esta aquí reclamando a Hotaru, ¿No?"

Kasumi parpadeo. "Oh, es cierto. Ranma no pago su deuda cuando perdio, así que el señor Chardan demanda tener a su hija como esposa."

Lucy bajo la mirada. "Así que es verdad. Yo... yo no puedo creer esto... nunca pense que Ranma pudiera hacer algo así..." La pelirroja estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Sus cuñadas estaban decididas a confortarla en su estado emocional.

"Um, ¿Donde esta Ranma ahora?" Nabiki susurro para romper el silencio.

Lucy duda antes de responder, "Él... Él reto a ese hombre. Si él perdia, dijo que..." La pequeña mujer apreto sus dientes. "Tendria a Hotaru y le pagaria el dinero..."

"Y si él ganaba, Picollet renunciaria a Hotaru." Nabiki termino.

Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Lucy mientras ella hablo, "Simplemente yo... yo creia en Ranma, y él... Él..."

La joven madre rompio en un solloso. Kasumi hizo un movimiento para abrazarla, pero Nabiki se le adelanto, tomando a la más pequña mujer en sus brazos. Kasumi tomo esto sin sentirse ofendida, sabiendo que Nabiki entendia a Lucy mejor que ella.

Nabiki suavemente murmuro y sostuvo a Lucy. Ella recordaba la vez, hace tanto tiempo, cuando periodicamente hizo lo mismo por su hermano después de la muerte de Akane. El pesar que Lucy sentia justo ahora era lejos de ser menos severo, pero ella no cedia empeño en su tarea. En su opinion, esta era la tarea más importante en el mundo por el momento.

Finalmente Lucy dejo de llorar, dejando los brazos de Nabiki y secandose las lagrimas. "¿Como pudo él hacerme esto a mí? ¿A Hotaru?" ella susurro.

Nabiki reunio sus pensamientos tan rapido como pudo, y tuvo una idea. Su rostro se volvio condescendiente y desdeñoso. "Bueno, Ranma siempre sera un insensible, tu lo sabes."

Lucy parpadeo. "Uh... Yo se que él no es él más perceptivo, pero..."

Nabiki simplemente sacudio su cabeza. "¿Sabes que? Yo había esperado que algo como esto ocurriera. Con su estupides, era inevitable." Ella dio una mirada a Kasumi, explicandole que no interrumpiera.

"¡Él no es estupido!" Lucy respondio. "¡Ranma puede cometer errores, pero eso no significa que sea un tonto! ¡Todos cometemos errores!"

Nabiki sonrio por dentro; Lucy podia ser tan facil de predecir. "Si, pero él no puede tomar responsabilidad por ellos. Ni trata de enmendarlos. Dios, que irresponsable."

**"¡Retractate de eso!"** Lucy grito. **"¡Te dije lo que Ranma hace ahora! Él esta tratando reparar lo que hizo..."** La pelirroja se detuvo en su defensa, dandose cuenta de lo que habia dijo.

Nabiki remueve su mascara de disgusto de su rostro, y lo remplasa con su usual calmada sonrisa. "Yo estoy con todo el corazon deacuerdo contigo, Lucy. Nada de lo que dije es verdad."

Kasumi hablo a la aturdida Lucy. "Lucy, lo que Ranma hizo definitivamente estuvo mal. Pero conforme a las circunstancias, era la unica cosa que él podia hacer. Y él sabe que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, también.

"Todos cometemos errores, especialmente cuando somos jovenes. Pero Ranma trata de corregirlos ahora. Él lo hace por dos razones: una, porque es un adulto, y un adulto tiene que ser responsable; dos, porque te ama a tí y a sus hijos. Cuando una persona ama a alguien, él o ella hacen cualquier cosa por ellos, de protegerlos a costa de todo entendimiento, aceptación, y perdonar sus fallas."

Ante el alivio de la mayor de las mujeres, Lucy se calma a cierto grado. "Tienes razon... debería perdonarlo por sus errores anteriores. Pero todavía hay algo de lo que aun estoy completamente trastornada."

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Nabiki.

"Cuando yo... lo confronte en el dojo, él, bueno, no me explico nada. Ranma solo lanzo el desafio y salio corriendo de la casa con el señor Chardan, aunque yo le pedi que esperara." Lucy suspiro. "Ese no es el Ranma que yo conosco."

"Ya veo a que te refieres." Convino Nabiki. "Lo que yo haria si fuera tú. Es hablar con él."

Lucy miro fijamente a Nabiki.

"Habla con él." Ella repitio. "Ranma sabe lo enfadada que estas, y eso lo asusta. Él también sabe que no tenia que actuar de ese modo contigo, y se siente culpable. Él te ama y teme tu tristesa más que tu enojo.

"Esta es la primera pelea verdadera que ustedes han tenido, y tal vez no sea la ultima. Pero ustedes dos estan hechos el uno para el otro; Apostaria cada yen que tengo a eso. No permitas que una pelea destruya lo más importante en el mundo para ustedes."

Por una largo tiempo, Las cuñadas se miran fijamente una a la otra. Finalmente, Lucy cabecea, y se levanta de su silla.

"Tienes razon, como siempre." Ella dijo. "Aún estoy un poco enfadada con él, pero lo amo. Le dare tantas oportunidades como necesite." Ella abre la puerta del frente y da unos pasos afuera. "Tengo que ver a mis hijos. Gracias, hermanas." Kasumi y Nabiki la despidieron con una calida sonrisa.

- o -

Ranma da unos pasos dentro del dojo temblando más que alguna vez que él pudiera recordar.

El duelo fue corto y facil; Picollet no esperaba que Ranma fuera capaz de usar el Gourmet De Fore Grais, y así fue tomado desprevenido antes de que él lo supiera. Para el momento que el Frances se dio cuenta de la extención de la situación, el duelo estaba tan a favor de Ranma para que él tuviera una oportunidad.

Ranma, sin embargo, podia importarle menos acerca de eso. El verdadero reto ahora era como explicarle y arreglar las cosas con su esposa, y no tenia idea de como hacer eso. Esto se veia muy mal.

Ranma entra a la casa y empieza a buscar a Lucy. La recamara; no esta allí. La habitación de Hikama y Hotaru; solo los gemelos dormidos. La habitación de Akama; no hay nadie. El baño; nadie lo esta usando, y nadie esta allí. La cocina; otra vez, no hay nadie.

Él salio al jardín, suprimiendo un ataque de panico. Ella no lo abandonaria o haria algo drastico. Ella era demasiado consciente para hacer algo así, y ellos se aman más que suficiente para sobreponerse a algo como esto.

¿Verdad?

Un ladrido llamo su atención, y Ranma se volvio para ver a Hikari meneando la cola. Acercandose para hacerle una caricia al canino, él piensa algo y pregunto, "Hikari, ¿Donde esta Lucy?"

El perro solo ladro en respuesta, causando que Ranma suspirara. Mientras que le gustaban los perros (Diferente a otros animales domesticos), él nunca fue capaz de entender el profundo lazo que Hikari compartia con...

"Anata."

Ranma giro su cabeza hacia atras, viendo a Lucy estando de pie en la puerta delantera. Él se quedo inmovil en su lugar cuando vio las marcas gemelas sobre su rostro; nadie podia equivocarse de que las causo.

Ella se aproximo a Ranma. aunque él lo sabia bien, ella se veia como una frágil muñeca china, capaz de romperse en un instante. Tal vez ella lo estaba mentalmente.

"¿Ganaste?"

Ranma se recobra de su trance con dificultad. "¿Qué?"

"¿Ganaste?"

"Um... Sí. fue muy facil." Ella simplemente lo miro. "Um, ¿Donde esta Akama?"

"En casa de Katou."

Su calma, cortés hostilidad finalmente lo vencio. "¡Mira, Lucy... Yo, bueno, lo siento!"

"¿... Sientes qué?"

La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido. "¿Qué?"

"¿Te disculpas por lo que hiciste hace 12 años? ¿El acto de comprometer a tu hija aún antes de que ella naciera?"

"Uh... ¿Sí?" Ranma se arriesgo. Eso fue aparentemente un error; Lucy le volvio la espalda, sus hombros se hundieron.

"¿No lo entiendes, verdad?" Ranma cabecea dudoso de si mismo; como demonios lo hiba a entender. "No estoy enojada contigo por eso. Nadie es perfecto, y desde que te encargaste de arreglarlo, puedo perdonarte." Ranma parpadeo.

"De lo que estoy enfadada es que que huyeras de mí esta mañana, en vez de explicarme las cosas primero. Ese no fue el hombre que amo. No vi a Ranma Saotome en tí. Fue como si fueras un completo extraño."

Ranma abrio la boca, entonces la cerro abrupta y rapidamente. Sus ojos se ensancharon en shock y realización.

___... no fue el hombre que amo..._

... no vi a Ranma Saotome en tí...

_... un completo extraño..._

Lucy espero a que él hablara, esperando que su esposo fuera el gran hombre que ella creía que era.

___... sí, cariño..._

... vamos...

_... piensa en algo, piensa en algo..._

Lucy espero más, reteniendo su tembloroso corazon. ¿Que si él no es quien ella creia que era? ¿Qué si él realmente era el irresponsable que Nabiki habia insinuado? ¿Que si él habia cometido más pecados similares?

___... tendras a mi hija..._

... no hay tiempo de hablar ahora...

_... hablaremos más tarde..._

Lucy oyo un agonizante gemido, y se volvio para ver a Ranma caer sobre sus rodillas. La inquietud rapidamente predomino su estado emocional cuando ella vio las gotas de liquido callendo de sus ojos.

Lucy corrio hacia él, asustada cuando Ranma puso sus manos en el suelo, ahora llorando abiertamente. Solo en otra ocasión ella habia visto a Ranma llorar, fue cuando él le dijo acerca del amor que compartio con Akane, y fueron solamente unas pocas lagrimas, no el doloroso sollozo que ahora la asustaba hasta los huesos. "Ranma, Ranma, ¡¿Que te ocurre?! ¿Porque estas llorando?"

Ranma levanta la mirada hacia lucy, y ella se asusto al ver su propio disgusto en su orbes de zafiro. "Yo, dios, Lucy, me he vuelto como... como..."

"¿Como qué?"

"¡Como... mi padre...!"

Lucy contuvo la respiración.

"¡Soy una patetica excusa de padre!" Ranma grito. "¡Vendi a mi hija por dinero! ¡Hui de mi esposa por miedo! **¡ESAS SON TODAS LAS COSAS QUE ÉL HACE!"** Ranma arrugo la tierra, mojandola con sus lagrimas. "¡No soy un hombre, ni una mujer... solo una... una cosa!"

"No, no lo eres."

Ranma levanta la cabeza, su expresión estaba entre la incomprención y la incredulidad. Lucy estaba sonriendo, sus ojos estaban húmedos también. Él continuo mirandola fijamente mientras ella lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"No eres como tu padre, ni lo seras. Tu eres Ranma Saotome, mi esposo. Tu eres un buen padre."

Ranma solo la mira fijamente sin palabras.

"Ahora veo al hombre con el que me case en tí. Un hombre que no es perfecto, pero aún trata de serlo tanto como sea posible. Un hombre que comete errores, pero siempre los corrige. Más importante, un hombre que me ama, a nuestros hijos, y a sus amigos más que a sí mismo." Lucy acaricio sus mejillas. "Un hombre con él que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida."

Las lagrimas de Ranma lentamente se detienen. Mirando a su esposa, su diosa, he se permitio una sonrisa. No su característica, mueca de confianza que mostraba su fuerza, sino una sonrisa que él mostraba solamente a aquellos que él ama; una sonrisa de eterna gratitud y devoción.

Ellos se miran el uno a otro. La mujer cabeceo, y el hombre cierra la distancia entre ellos.

El sol brilla como un rubí, continuando su viaje sin fin. Manojos de nubes se reunian a lo lejos, revelandolo en toda su gloria. Como si esperara para ser mostrado completamente, el sol empieza su decenso en el horizonte. Pronto reinaria la noche, con la luna en el trono.

[**Fin del Prólogo 2**]

* * *

_Glosario:_

**Anata:** Un modo formal de decir "Usted". Frecuentemente usado por una mujer ante su esposo.  
**Dojo-yaburi:** Un artista marcial quien reta a varios dojos para hacerse de nombre por el/ella.  
**Eto:** Una interjección, molesta como "um" o "ah".  
**Gaijin:** literalmente significa "extranjero".  
**Hyakki Yakou Shou:** Traducción literal: "La Palma de la Marcha Nocturna de los Cien Demonios." Disparo rápido de rafagas ki, donde el ki se almacena en el cuerpo primero. Sí, es una tecnica inventada.  
**Konnichiwa:** "Hola" en ambos tonos formal y casual.  
**Ohayo:** Una forma casual de "Buenos dias".  
**Oneesama-tachi:** Un modo respetuoso de referirse de una hermana a otra. "-tachi" lo hace en forma plural.  
**Rasshai:** Una forma ruda de decir "irrashai" el cual es una forma casual de "Bienvenido".  
**Ryusei Kenbu:** Traducción literal: "La Danza de la Espada Meteoro". Basicamente, solo acuchillar con una espada rapida e inpredeciblemente. Otra tecnica inventada.  
**Shinai:** Una espada de practica de bambo.  
**-chan:** Un modo de referirse a alguien de modo afectuoso, frecuentemente usado por una persona mayor ante una más joven, frecuentemente entre mujeres. También usado para intimar por enamorados. Algunas veces usado en un modo de burla.  
**-san:** Un modo de referirse a alguien en forma formal. Como del modo "Señor/señorita".

- o -**  
**

**Notas del Autor:**  
¡Termine! Wow, escribir una historia aparte de la historia de alguien más seguro es más dificil de lo que pense, especialmente cuando tratas de escribir algo para una obra maestra como **"Un Dúo De Trenzas"**.

La idea de esto estallo en mi mente cuando lei el capitulo dos de **"Dúo"**, especificamente en el diálogo interno de Ukyo detallando la completa falta de problemas en la relación de Ranma y Lucy. En mi humilde opinión, aún la más ideal de las relaciones no puede constituirse sin al menos _algunos_ conflictos. Y así, decidi escribir un fanfic en el cual un error del pasado de Ranma regresara.

Ranma y Lucy son mis personajes favoritos, y ellos seguramente tienen su parte de fallas. Como el stress en la historia, nadie es perfecto. Lo importante es aceptar ese factor, y aún tratar de acercarse a la perfección tanto como sea posible.

Y antes de que alguien pregunte, no, Picollet **no** es un personaje mio. Él aparece en los volumenes 16-17 del manga original.

Este fanfic no debe ser tomado como uno de los clasicos de la señorita Thomas. Probablemente contradice algunas cosas en la historia original, y debe ser leido solo como un _"episodio oculto"_, hablando así. Espero que te hayas divertido con el.

Una vez más me gustaria expresar mi gratitud hacia Libby Thomas por darme permiso de escribir esto. También te agradesco a tí, el lector, por leerlo. Si te gusto, por favor dimelo.

Regresare a otras historias que e descuidado por mucho tiempo... Tantos fanfics por escribir, tan poco tiempo... ^_^

**_Dime que piensas_**


	3. El Preludio de Él: Akane no Nichibotsu

**Un Dúo De Trenzas  
**

**El Preludio de Él:** Akane no Nichibotsu

_Por Libby Thomas  
Traducido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**Ranma ½** y **Guerreras Magicas** pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios. No son míos. Si lo fueran, no tendría que decirlo.

* * *

En mi vida, he visto algunas de las cosas más asombrosas. La mayoría de ellas han sido mágicas. Muchas de esas experiencias místicas han sido malas. No considero el volverme mujer algo bueno, aunque he aprendido vivir con eso en los diez años que he tenido esta maldición. Pero una vez en uno de esos raros momento, hay algo que sucede en la vida que hace que las cosas parescan, bueno, MÁGICAS. Mágico en el buen sentido.

En estos diez años, me ha sucedido solamente cuatro veces que yo realmente considero significativas. Uno fue mi vida, tan corta y dulce como fue, con Akane. Dos, fue el nacimiento de mi hijo, Akama, que nombré en honor a su madre, incluso mientras ella fallecia. Tres, son mis hermanas Nabiki y Kasumi y sí, yo pienso en ellas de ese modo ahora. Y por último, pero no menos importante...

Cuatro, mi esposa, mi alma gemela, mi amor. Lucy. La persona que me enseñó cómo amar otra vez, como abrir mi corazón una vez más, y abrir mis emociones antes de que me destruyera, o peor, a mi hijo. Mientras que estoy aquí en el dojo, puedo verla ahora, sentada con su lobo mascota, Hikari, y nuestros dos hijos recién nacidos, Hikama y Hotaru.

Pero aun me parece que las cosas nunca habría sucedido de esta manera. Tal vez ella aun estaría en esa tierra mágica, y quizá yo despertando de un sueño, teniendo a Akane a mi lado. Si este es un sueño, es uno de los más felices que yo he tenido en los ultimos años. Pero como no lo es, estoy contento sabiendo que mientras que amo y acaricio los momentos que pase con Akane, yo amo a mi esposa actual.

Sin embargo, mi mente se arrastra de nuevo a donde todo comenzó, por lo menos para mí, ese doloroso período hace seis años que yo atesoro por siempre tanto como e intentado desvanecer de mi memoria. No obstante, quema mi mente, y quema por siempre mi alma marcada con una cicatriz. Fue un día de ganacia y pérdida. Fue, absolutamente simple, el día que Akane volvió del hospital con el pequeño Akama en sus brazos.

- o -

"Miralo, Ranma" Ella dijo, mirándome con todo el amor en su corazón. "Nuestro hijo."

"Sí, y él probablemente crecerá hasta ser tan fuerte como tú." Yo dije. Dios, era un total idiota en aquel entonces, usando mi boca mucho antes de que mi mente realizara que era hora de pensar. Recordando entonces, desearia poder tomar todas las cosas repugnante que le dije a ella, cada dicho barato e insulto estúpido. Pero de vuelta en aquel entonces, esos insultos eran palabras de amor. Yo nunca fui un sentimental.

Mirábamos a nuestro hijo, felices y gozando ese tierno momento. Me volvi y la besé, mientras mis padres y su padre miraban, susurrando y arruyando a nuestro bebé. Pensé que puede ser que incluso habia visto un momento de amabilidad de Nabiki, en aquel entonces yo confiaba en ella tanto como Mousse veía. Poco sabía, que tan poco sabía. Kasumi sonrió dulce y miro a su primer sobrino, una alegría en su rostro que hizo a ella verse absolutamente hermosa. Era el mejor momento que e encontrado siempre en mi vida.

Debi haber sabido entonces y allí que ese seria el último.

Una flecha paso a través de la ventana, rompiendo la paz que Akane y yo habíamos acariciado por los últimos tres años.

Repentinamente, mi mente trabaja. ¿Quién fue? ¿Shampoo desafiando a Akane? Ella había sido la único que nunca se había dado por vencida. Ukyo, después de la boda, admitió su derrota, por lo menos queria seguir siendo nada más que mi mejor amiga, ella sabía que la amé a mi propio modo; además, ella estaba en el cuarto, al lado de Kasumi. Ryoga era feliz con Akari, y en cualquier caso, no estaba cerca en ese momento. Kodachi fue puesta en una Institución Mental. Kuno nos dejo en paz, siempre en busca de la Pelirroja, quien yo juré "No tener más control sobre ella" (Es asombroso que mientras que él nunca me escuchó cuando hablaba con la verdad, consigo que el entendiera -en un sentido- al actuar formal). ¿Mousse, quizá?. Nabiki tomó la carta y la leyó, confirmando mis sospechas. "Akane por mucho mucho tiempo has tenido al esposo de Shampoo. Estúpida Akane no puede oculta por más tiempo el embarazo del niño que debe ser hijo de Shampoo. Shampoo te desafía por última vez por la mano de Ranma. Esta pelea es a muerte. Shampoo sera amable y da a Akane una semana para entrenar. Encuentrame en Gotembamori a mediodía el próximo sábado."

Akane me miro, una penetrante mirada aparece en sus ojos. "Eso fue suficiente. Voy a detenerla, de una vez por todas." "¡NO!" Grité, incluso mientras los otros se unian en un ferviente acuerdo. Akane solo completo sus términos. Ella no estaba físicamente lista, ni aun remotamente. Ella puede ser tan fuerte como un buey, pero Shampoo era lista y bien entrenada. Ukyo incluso se ofreció voluntariamente para pelear en su lugar. Nabiki ofreció intentar encontrar algun modo de salir de esto, y yo intenté pensar en una manera de demorarlo hasta que Akane por lo menos podría estar lista para defenderse contra Shampoo. Akane nos miro a todos, y ése fue el final de eso. Era su pelea, ella lo dijo, y eso significaba qué, ella tenía una familia que proteger. Y no iba a cambiar de parecer. Ella iba a hacerlo, e iba a ganar. Akane estaba enojada con todos nosotros por aun tener la duda más leve en ella. No escucharía a nadie, no a mi madre, no a su padre, no aun al Dr. Tofu o a Kasumi, y ciertamente no a mí, la persona que ella podia perder.

Esa noche, incluso mientras su cuerpo estaba fuera de condicion, incluso mientras sus pechos estaban cargados de leche materna, ella entrenó. Por los días sucesivos, ella continuó entrenando, en la ferviente creencia que ella podría hacerlo, que su confianza como esposa y madre la llevaría a la victoria. Solo pararía para comer, dormir, y alimentar a Akama. Éste fue el primero de mis crímenes, por el cual nunca me perdonaré. La dejé continuar. En mi estupidez, e ingenuidad, no sólo la deje continuar, la ayudé a entrenar también, pensando en "Si tú no puedes vencerla..." pense. Le enseñé cada truco que podía, cada truco que sabía. A mi petición, Ryoga vino a ayudar, al igual que Ukyo. Por una semana, Akane estuvo rodeado con más artes marciales y entrenamiento del que había visto en mi vida.

Una semana pasó, y nunca entenderé que fue lo que pasaba con mi mente cuando dije que pensé que Akane estaba lista. Dios me ayude si pienso de ese modo sobre Lucy, y conozco la capacidad de Lucy para cuidarse a si misma. No obstante, la juzge lista, y he pagando por ese lapso de juicio aun ahora.

Finalmente, el sábado vino, el día que cambió mi vida, el día que me hundio en el infierno. Dejamos a Akama con mi madre, y Akane, Ryoga, Ukyo y yo nos dirigimos a esa pequeña área forestal cerca de Fujiyama. Después de bajar del tren, Ukyo fue a hacer reservaciones en el hotel, mientras que el resto nos dirigimos al punto designado. Arrivamos, las dos no perdieron tiempo en pelear. No aun discursos, o cierta postura estúpido, o aún, "Hola vieja amiga. Hora para que tú mueras." Akane llegó, Shampoo ataco. Tan simple como eso. Seguí tan cerca como me atreví, sabiendo que el acercarme demasiado provocaría a Mousse, que me miraba con odio. Él nunca entendía, simplemente pensando que puesto de que tuve un hijo con Akane, Shampoo era la siguiente. Hasta ese momento, nunca realicé cómo él realmente pensó sobre mí. No obstante, esta era una cuestión de honor entre las dos mujeres, y ninguno de nosotros interferiría. Toma uno a otro, quizá, pero no interferir con ellas.

La rabiosa batalla continuo y continuo, y tengo que admitirlo, Akane nunca se vio más hermoso. La maternidad debe haber hecho algo con ella, para ese momento, ella solto golpes ki en un nivel no tan lejano de los míos o los de Ryoga. Qué ella carecia de entrenamiento y preparación, su rabia y necesidad de ganar balanceo las cosas. Shampoo peleo con un nivel que nunca vi en ella antes, y por horas, ambas furiosas, ambas ganaban superioridad ocasionalmente, pero nunca conservandola por mucho tiempo.

Entonces sucedió. Seis horas más tarde, lejos de la civilización y en una saliente sobre un río, Akane comenzó a vacilar, su carencia de entrenamiento completo la alcanzo. Shampoo, detectando una apertura tan segura como un tiburón holiendo sangre en el agua, vertiendo su fuerza restante en ese ataque. Me prepare, inseguro de qué hacer. Si Akane ganaba, Shampoo moriría, y Mousse la atacaría. Si Shampoo ganara, entonces Mousse me atacaría, o yo mataría a Shampoo -ya había decidido esa acción. Miré mientras que Akane comenzó a caer bajo múltiples golpes mientras que Shampoo ataco con El Truco de las Castañas Calientes. Debi haber sabido que la vieja momia habría enseñado a Shampoo cada truco posible. Tenso y listo para lo que sucediera después. Nunca esperé lo que sucedió después.

Akane, sintio la derrota, lanzó un movimiento de desesperación, uno que nunca le enseñé, uno que yo nunca supe que ella aprendió a partir de todas las veces que ella me vio utilizarlo. El Dragon Volador. Ella utilizó sus fuerzas restante, estando parada al borde del acantilado, abofeteando a Shampoo con su propia fuerza. Shampoo, nunca conto con eso y dejo a la rabia de las Amazonas dominarla, dejandola sin oportunidad.

Cuando termino, el cuerpo de Shampoo azoto en la tierra, apaleado y roto. La luz en sus ojos que parecía morir mientras ella sabía que la habian vencido, y que me habia perdido para siempre. Entonces mire a Akane. Akane sonrió débilmente mientras cayó del acantilado.

Me moví lo más rápidamente de lo que jamas lo hice, zambulléndome en ese acantilado. En medio del aire, buscándola, viendo a donde ella fue, oí el rugido inhumano detrás de mí, "¡SAOTOME! ¡TÚ Y TU ESPOSA ESTAN MUERTOS!" Nunca pense en Mousse y sus amenazas vacías; Akane era mi preocupación total. Ahí, justo debajo de mí, tan cerca del final de mi zambullida, había un río. Akane nunca podría nadar en el mejor de los momentos. Ella estaba cerca de la muerte, y el río era rápido. Golpeé el agua, aprovechándome inmediatamente de mi forma femenina mientras que me movi río abajo. Iba a encontrar a Akane, o unirmele en la muerte.

La encontré, una hora más tarde, lo que quedaba de ella. Mientras que el sol fijó el día, encontré su cuerpo muerto, saturado de agua, magullado, estropeado, casi drenado de sangre, y azotado contra una gran roca. Mi corazón grito, no me importo ni un poco lo qué me sucedíera a mí. Todo lo que recuerdo fue que la bese, diciendole que habia ganado y pidiéndole que despertara. Mi mente centelleo a ese día en Jusenkyo, pero ésto fue aquí y ahora, tan horrible realidad. Mantuve la esperanza de que ella volviera, pero sus ojos nunca parpadearon, su boca nunca respiro.

Mi Akane, la rabia de mi vida, mi amanecer, se habia ido. Akane no nichibotsu era todo que sonó en mi mente. Había perdido a la mujer más importante de mi vida. A pesar de todas las batallas que peleé para salvarla, todos los oponentes que venci para rescatarla, todos los desafíos que acepte por ella, la perdió en una batalla que no podía pelear. Esos pensamientos me persigieron por el resto de mi vida.

- o -

Los próximos dos años son tan vagos, apenas los recuerdo. La mayor parte del resto de ese día, nunca sabré qué sucedió. Shampoo murió lentamente por una vértebra rota cuando ella aterrizó de manera incorrecta; lo qué vi en sus ojos fue más que solo perdérme, era la pérdida de su vida también. Mousse gritó su desafío, proponiéndose matarnos a los dos, pero Ryoga intervino, enfrentandosele y dejándome buscar a Akane. Diez minutos después, Mousse estaba noqueado e incapacitado, y Ryoga y Ukyo estaban en mí búsqueda.

Fueron ellos, mis mejores amigos, quienes llevaron el cuerpo de Akane de nuevo al hotel y me ayudaron a regresar también. Fueron ellos quienes llamaron a nuestras familias y les dijeron lo que había sucedido. Fueron ellos quienes tomaron cuidado de mí mientras me hundía en una depresión tan profunda, yo rechazaba incluso vivir, ignorando todo, incluso a mi hijo, aunque nunca lo previ. Salí de la depresión mientras las semanas pasaron, atendiendo a Akama, que nunca vería a su madre, y sintiendo tan vacía la vida.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es ver al señor Tendo en un lecho de muerto. Aunque había sucedido algunos meses después de que perdiéramos a Akane, cuando mi mente todavía estaba en una falta de definición, y esto había sucedido al mismo tiempo. Él nunca se había recuperándo de la pérdida de su esposa, la muerte de su hija más joven lo destruyó al punta de que él simplemente dejo el deseo de vivir. Sé como se sintio, porque si no fuera por mi hijo, me le habría unido en la muerte. Es divertido: cuando era más joven, nunca entendía porqué él era como era. Ahora, mirarlo en su lecho de muerte, muerto en espiritu y cuerpo por la pérdida de su esposa e hija, lo entendi más que en cualquier otro momento de mi vida.

Mientras el yacia allí, sus últimas palabras a mí eran que debía asegurarme de que Akama tuviera alguien como su madre. Él me dijo que aunque el compromiso matrimonial con una Tendo habia sido cumplido, él aun deseaba que yo me casara a la última hija Tendo: Nabiki. Innecesario decirlo, ambos nos horrorizamos, y convinimos solamente a la última voluntad de un hombre que moría. Una semana más tarde, las cenizas de Soun Tendo se pusieron al lado de Kimiko Tendo y Akane Saotome en la cripta familiar.

Nabiki y yo nos sentamos y hablamos al día siguiente. Estabamos comprometidos otra vez, pero en terminología solamente. Mirandonos el uno al otro, y sabíamos como nos sentíamos el uno por el otro: éramos hermanos en el corazón, no en la sangre. Ante ella, era un hermano menor, y el jefe de la casa, nunca, su prometido, no realmente. Igual para mí, también. En esos dos años, vi un cambio en Nabiki, y puedo decir objetivo que estaba equivocado sobre lo que pensé que ella haría. Sí, ella era un comadreja, astuta, la princesa del hielo que no se detiene por nada para hacer un Yen, y ni aun su familia era exenta. Pensé que nuestro recompromiso, tal como lo fue, terminaría como otra fuente hacer dinero para ella, aunque sus principales clientes ahora no estarian más interesados, o muertos. Pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido, después de todo lo que nuestra familia había soportado, La Nabiki Tendo Cobra Yens cambió a Nabiki Tendo, mi seudo prometida pero más importante mi hermana. Ella emprendió una campaña de una mujer para ver que no callera en la depresión, como si fuera un voto silencioso que ella hizo a Akane en el funeral. Probablemente lo fue; No lo sé. Todo lo que puedo decir es que había sido Nabiki quien me salvó de con vertirse en alguien como Ryoga, y al hacerlo, se salvo a ella misma del mismo destino. Lo que tomó, ella lo hizo. En un período apenas tímido de un año y medio, ella hizo todo lo posible para mantener mi espiritu arriba, aunque la tarea parecía imposible. Ella comenzó a estudiar El Estilo de Combate Libre, solo para que tuviera un socio para practicar diariamente además de mis estudiantes. Ella hacía constantemente la cena (sí, ella aprendió a cocinar) o hacía cosas para la Noche de Familia: Solo yo, ella y Akama. Sé que en la mente de mi hijo las palabras "Tía Nabiki" tienen la misma reverencia y amor como la palabra "Mamá", y en cierto modo estoy de acuerdo con ello. Ella y Kasumi han estaban allí para mí de modos que nunca podre pagar u olvidar. Y aunque Kasumi será siempre una cariñosa cuñada para mí, Nabiki es especialmente una hermana para mi.

En esos dos años, ella también empezo a salir con Kuno. Dos años después ese día de la muerte de Akane, fuimos a almorzar a la Torre de Tokyo. Ella tenía cierta noticia de romper conmigo.

- o -

"Ranma" Ella comentó, su tono era un poco exasperado, "¿No has oído una sola palabra de lo que te e dicho? Tatewaki me pidio matrimonio, y necesito su aprovación". Como puedes suponer, puesto que nunca considerámos a nuestro recompromiso oficial, ella estaba libre de casarse con quien quiera que ella deseara, y ciertamente nunca la detendria.

"No, no lo necesitas" Yo dije, mi voz densa como jarabe. Mi mente estaba a cientos de kilómetros lejos de allí, en un cause donde el fango corria rojo con la sangre de mi esposa perdida. Realmente estaba fuera de sintonia de lo que ella decía, no dándole un segundo pensamiento. Para todo yo había prestado atención, ella podría decirme que planeaba controlar el mundo y necesitaba mi aprovación.

"Sí, Ranma. Te guste o no, tú eres el señor de la casa. Tradicionalmente, tu palabra se requiere, y Tatewaki vendra esta noche a preguntartelo formalmente. Tú no tiene ni idea de lo difícil que fue convencerlo de que él tenia que predirtelo. Pero con lo poco tradicionalistas como tú y yo somos, él no lo es. Más importante, deseo su bendición, hermano." Ella y Kasumi me llamaban asi desde el día que me casé con Akane, pero no fue hasta después de la muerte de Akane que la frase comenzó a tener un verdadero significado entre nosotros.

"Y la tienes, Nabiki, siempre la has tenido y siempre la tendras. ¿Pero podríamos hacer esto mañana? No estoy para visitantes esta noche."

Casi podía oír los engranajes sonar en su mente. "Rayos... ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Debi haber pensado en eso. Ranma, ahora recuerdo que día es hoy, y a donde tu mente estaba ahora. Sé que estás lastimando; eso me lastima también. Amé a mi hermana, y la extraño mucho." Ella tomó mi mano en la suya agregando, "Pero tú te estas matando a tí mismo lentamente."

"No me importa" Yo dije, sintiéndome totalmente vacío.

"¿Qué sobre Akama entonces? ¿Qué sobre tus padres y tus amigos? ¿Qué sobre Kasumi y Tofu? ¿Qué sobre mí? Todos nosotros te amamos Ranma, y odiamos verte destrozado. Ranma, tú eres mi pequeño hermano y te amo mucho, y no puedo estar parada viendo que el dolor en tu corazón te destroza. Por favor, es tiempo de dejar a Akane ir."

"No me importa" Contesté en una opaca monótonia.

"Haslo por mí, maldición, haslo por mí." Ella miro su reloj, una señal segura de que ella tenia que regresar de nuevo a su trabajo, y aunque ella preferiria estar aquí donde era necesitada, ella tuvo que subir esa escala social para continuar pagando la hipoteca de la casa. "Animate por favor, Ranma. No le estas haciendo ningún bien a nadie. Son casi dos años desde que ella murió. Déjala ir. No tienes ninguna idea de lo difícil que es para mi decirlo, y significa mucho para mí saber que aun la amas, pero déjala ir antes de que te destruyas. Por favor."

"Yo... no puedo, Nabiki" Mi voz apenas un susurro, mi mente apenas capaz de declarar, mucho menos capaz de procesar su petición. "Solo no puedo."

"Tengo que ir a trabajar ahora, Ranma. Hablaré contigo esta noche." Acenti solemnemente y la mire desesperado mientras se alejaba. No podía creer que ella me pidió eso. Amo a Akane, y sabía en mi corazón que nunca habría alguien como ella otra vez.

Rayos, estaba en lo cierto. Pero no del modo como pensé.

Antes de que supiera qué paso, escuche una voz tan dulce y melódiosa, preguntándome, "Disculpeme, pero ¿Esta ocupado este asiento?" Di vuelta y mire al origen de esa voz...

... y mire justo fijamente a mí. Bueno, no realmente. Ella tenía ojos marrones en vez de azules, y ella usaba un suéter de Disneyland Tokyo y pantalones en lugar de mi ropa general, pero con excepción de eso, ella habría podido pasar como la gemela de mi forma femenina. Un pensamiento centelleo en mi cabeza: ¿Qué si ella era esa criatura que Happosai había creado hace tanto tiempo? Esperaba totalmente que ella comenzara a brillar intensamente con un aura verde, susurrando "Ven a mí, mi amor" e intentara matar a mi familia. Pero ella no hizo eso, en su lugar dijo con una dulce voz, "No pude evitar pensar que usted parece tan triste, así que pensé que los desafortunados en el amor se deben acompañar. A propósito, mi nombre es Lucy Shidou. ¿Cuál es el suyo?".

"Ranma. Ranma Saotome" Contesté, aun mirandola fijamente en shock. Y, como he hecho tantas veces en mi vida, abri mi boca primero, pense después. "Estoy seguro que me oire como un loco cuando diga esto, pero ¿Eres real?". Sorpresa, sorpresa, ella lo tomó bien. Es decir, no me golpeó inmediatamente, en su lugar se levanto de su asiento y no comenzó a irse. "Bien, si usted siente que soy esa clase de mujer, señor Saotome, entonces debo haber estado equivocada al venir aquí y hablar con alguien que parecia estar en tanto dolor como usted parecia estar. Mis disculpas. Buenos días."

Algo dentro de mí dijo, Detenla. No la dejes salir de tu vida. La necesitas. Sin estar seguro de lo que hice después, alcancé a sujetar su muñeca, y no ni aun seguro de que la voz que hablo era mi propia voz dije, "Por favor. Déjeme explicarle." "De acuerdo" fue su respuesta neutral, aunque habría podido jurar que vi un flash de alegria en sus ojos. En cualquier caso, tenía su atención. Ahora tenia que encontrar una manera de hacerla quedarse.

Bastante fácil.

Tome una lata de té de la mesa que Nabiki había estado bebiendo; por lo menos pienso eso, pues mi mente seguía estando un poco vaga en ese entonces. Estaba abierta y aun llena, con más que suficiente agua en ella para lograr lo que necesitaba hacer. La vertí sobre mi cabeza, y en un movimiento que la impacto totalmente, vine a ser su gemela. Mientras que todavía tenía la ventaja de tenerla sin guardia, enfoqué mis ojos azules sobre esos encantadores ojos rojo pardo, y hable con una emocion tan fuerte que no había sentido absolutamente en mucho tiempo, "Y ahora espero que usted entienda porqué dije lo que dije, señorita Shidou. Lo siento sobre eso."

En las horas siguietes, fuimos a cenar en ese pequeño lugar agradable a las afueras de Yaesu-ku que ella conocia. Por supuesto, tuve que explicar a Kasumi donde estaba, puesto que ella cuidaba a Akama en ese entonces; fue bastante difícil intentar convencerla (convencerme a mí) de que no era una cita. Lucy y yo fuimos a un restaurante italiano agradable; un pequeño lugar acogedor que se convirtió en un lugar regular para cenar para nosotros. Y por siguiente vez en mi vida, esa magia especial debe haber intervenido, porque le dije todo sobre mi vida, aunque no estaba seguro de que ella me creería, aun con la transformación. Le dije todo, a partir del primer día que había llegado a Nerima, de mi matrimonio con Akane, y de mi hijo.

Ella alternadamente me dijo sobre su vida y el mundo mágico conocido como Céfiro. Al principio, no sabía qué pensar, hasta que la vela en nuestra mesa surgio, y ella probo su verdad. Ella golpeó ligeramente la mecha una vez con su dedo, y la enfendio; era el aspecto más frívolo de su magia de fuego, ella lo admitió. Ella continuó deciendome sobre sus mejores amigas Anaís y Lulú, aunque podría decir que ella dejo a alguien fuera. Además, me dijo sobre su último novio, un espadachín de Céfiro con quien nunca podría estar, y hace mucho tiempo había conseguido olvidar. Ella suspiro mientras dijo eso, y podría decir que ella no estaba más angustida por eso.

A ese tono melancólico, mi corazón palpito por ella. Ésta era una mujer que me entendía. Ésta era una mujer que entendía cada pequeño detalle de mi vida como si fuera suya. Mientras nos despedimos en Meguro JR, intercambiamos nuestros números de teléfono.

Algo en mí era diferente de lo que había sido anteriormente en ese día. Esperaba verla otra vez. Deseaba verla otra vez. Había algo sobre ella que me llamaba, deciendo que ella era lo que estaba esperando.

Mientras me dirigi a casa esa noche, estaba sonriendo, tan feliz que llame la atención de Nabiki. Ella me interrogo por una media hora sobre eso, pero le prometí que le diría más adelante... y que planeara esa reunión con Kuno después. Y mientras dormí esa noche, mis sueños no fueron la pesadilla de perder a Akane, sino de una mujer pelirroja con una sonrisa deslumbrante, que había conocido hace algunas horas antes.

Al día siguiente, la llamé, y acordamos una cita, y mientras colgué, oí a Nabiki, espiandome desde la esquina. Mis miedos iniciales eran que ella reaccionaría como si traicionara todo que he querido, pero ella simplemente me abrazó y dijo, "Ya era hora, Ranma. Estoy feliz por tí."

Esa cita fue maravillosa, como un sueño. Y así como la siguiente. Y la siguiente. Y todas las que tuvimos, a partir del día que ella me dijo que me amaba, ese día ella vino a ser Lucy Saotome.

- o -

En los cuatro años desde que nos conocimos, mi vida ha sida una absoluto paraiso. Ella me curo de un modo que nunca habría sabído que tenía un dolor, de un modo que nunca supe que dolía en mi alma. Aun amo a Akane, pero mi corazón esta más que abierto a mi cariñosa esposa; Akane entendería... después del obligatorio golpe con el mazo, por supuesto. Aunque Lucy ha sido una madre maravillosa para Akama, espero decirle sobre Akane cuando él sea mayor, y sobre cuánto ella lo amó. Y dondequiera que este Akane, espero que ella sea feliz al saber que todavía la amo, y aun viviendo mi vida con alguien a quien amo.

Estoy emocionado de que Lucy ha podido ajustarse a mi familia. Sé que ella no tiene simpatia por Papá, y no la culpo; Yo apenas lo respeto. Pero incluso si él no me educó correctamente, él aun me educó, y supongo que me preocupo por él. Por otra parte, ella adora absolutamente a Mamá, y le dice a menudo que no hay nada que no haría por ella. Ella también apresia a Nabiki (ella se casó con Kuno justo antes de que yo me casara con Lucy), Kasumi, y Tofu. Ella no parece creerme aun cuando le digo sobre las actitudes pasadas de Nabiki, y considerando el giro de 180 grados que habían hecho mi hermana en su personalidad, yo tampoco lo creeria.

En cuanto a mis mejores amigos, ella piensa que Ryoga es bueno (Ella no ha descubierto sobre P-chan aun), y a conseguido llevarse muy bien con Akari. En cuanto a Ukyo, tomó algo de tiempo para que ellas dos consiguieran estar cómodas la una con la otra. Ukyo, aunque ella sabe que nunca podre amarla más que como mi mejor amiga, aun se siente sobreprotectora y ciertamente algo posesiva hacia mí. Fue entonces que descubrí lo resistente que Lucy podría ser: en las pocas peleas iniciales que ella tuvo con Ukyo, mostró más habilidad de pelear de la que había visto en mucho tiempo. También, tan gran poder como eran esas rafagas de fuego, algo me dijo que ella contenia aproposito su poder de fuego. En cualquier caso, ella ganó eventual el respecto y la amistad de Ukyo, y ahora ellas son muy cercanas.

Cuando conoci a su familia, pienso que sus hermanos Saturno, Cameo, y Masiel son grandiosos, y me siento justo como uno de ellos ocasionalmente. He estado enseñando a ellos (Y a Lucy, antes de que ella se embarazara) el Estilo de Combate Libre, y ellos lo han aprendido bastante rapido. Además, ahora que tengo una mejor relación con Tatewaki, él se nos une en el entrenamiento, y él y Saturno se han hecho los mejores amigos. Alternadamente ellos me están enseñando kendo... o eso piensan. En verdad (aunque pienso que Lucy lo sabe), he aprendido todo lo que debo aprender de ellos, he aprendido algo de desarmar espadachines de Papá, y Mamá me enseñó su arte de la espada, pero me sentiría mal si lo revelo enseguida. Entonces, hay estan mi - nuestros - hijos. Akama se parece tanto su madre, con su pelo negro corto y sus ojos marrones claros que reflejan tanto a Akane; es a través de él que ella todavía está aquí para mí. Entonces estan Hikama y Hotaru. Hikama se parece a mi forma femenina, o a Lucy. Su pelo rojo y ojos azules son tan diferentes, y pienso que él seguirá los pasos de su madre. Lucy deseó originalmente llamar a nuestra hija como Akane, pero pensé que el pasado es el pasado, y ya di ese honor a Akama. Hotaru se parece a mí de cada forma, aspecto y razgo, y sé que ella será un manojo de nervios para nosotros como yo lo fui para mis padres.

Tome un momento para detener mi entrenamiento con Akama, me desvie a mi esposa y la abraze suavemente, susurrando,

"Son tan hermosos como tú, amor." Ella se mueve levemente, como si la sacudiera fuera de algun recuerdo o sueño despierto; Espero que fuera agradable. Mientras que ella se da vuelta para mirarme, Akama la abraza. Lucy ha sido la mejor madre que ella podría ser para él, y pienso que Akane lo aprobaría. Mientras que él la deja ir, ella da vuelta a mí y susurra una palabra silenciosa de amor, una que enciende absolutamente mi corazón.

Antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de responder, el teléfono sono. Mala sincronia, aunque, quiero devolverle su gesto de amor, y pasar algunos segundos con toda la familia. "Yo contestare" dije, dando vuelta hacia la puerta. "Probablemente es Ukyo que desea saber si aun vamos a ir a cenar esta noche." Al mencionar su nombre, Akama salta arriba y abajo de alegría sobre cómo él ama a su tía Ukyo. Le he dicho a Ucchan que ella lo esta hechando a perder, pero entonces otra vez, sin perspectivas en camino - y yo nunca quise eso para ella - mis niños son la cosa más cercana que ella tiene a hijos propios. Mientras que entro, oigo ruidos alegres de Akama intentando jugar sumo con Hikari. Errando en la sala, noto que la base esta vacía - Lucy dejo el teléfono en la recamara otra vez. Llego, y tomo el audicular. "Residencia Saotome."

/_¡Ranchan!_/ Obviamente, es Ucchan. /_Solo queria cerciorarme de que vendras esta noche, dulzura. Estoy trabajando en una nueva receta y quisiera que tú y Akama la probaran._/

"Seguro, Ucchan" Dije. Yo simpre estoy listo para sus nuevas recetas, y espero que Lucy nunca note (lo ignora, o ella no les hace caso, tengo que darle crédito) los mensajes de '**CON AMOR PARA RANCHAN**' que Ucchan aun escribe sobre todos mis okonomiyakis. "¿Ha las seis esta bien para tí?".

/_Ha las seis esta bien. Oh, y dile a Lucy que traiga apetito esta vez, ¿De acuerdo? Ella come tanto como un pájaro._/

No puedo evitarlo pero me rio entre dientes a eso. "Lo hare, Ucchan. Nos vemos." Cuelgo el audicular, y doy vuelta para salir del cuarto, cuando una luz llama mi atención. La luz viene del tocador, y particularmente, del cajón de Lucy. Preguntándome qué podría hacer ese resplandor, abro el cajón, viendo que es y agradeciendo que Happosai desapareció hace años, antes de Akane y yo tuvieramos a Akama.

En un bolso de seda atrás, encuentro el objeto. Es un guante blanco, con una incrustación de oro en la parte superior, enmarcando un rubí rojo ardiente. Lucy me lo mostró una vez, y a medida que el rubí continúa brillando, mi estómago da vueltas. Hay solamente una cosa que podría significar, pero espero estar equivocado. Céfiro. Ese lugar mágico donde ella estuvo; ese lugar en donde ella dijo millónes de veces que nunca deseaba volver. Incluso ahora, siempre que ella hablaba de el, puedo ver dolor en sus ojos. No puedo dejar que suceda. No la dejaré regresar. La amo demasiado, y no dejaré que cualquier cosa la lastime. Ya perdido a quien amé a la locura que rodea mi vida. No dejaré que el caos que ha sido la suya la consuma. No obstante, puedo estar equivocado; para lo que se, podría ser 'Esta es una Prueba de Emergencia del Sistema de Trasmisión'. Lo mejor es que le pregunte. Sin embargo, mientras recorro la recamara, llevando el objeto detrás de mi espalda, Lucy toma exactamente ese momento para entrar en la casa. Ante la mirada en su rostro, no puedo ocultar mi shock.

"¿Quién era al teléfono?" Ella pregunto, con preocupación en su voz.

"Solo... solo Ukyo" Conteste, sonando un poco tembloroso. haciendo el clasico movimiento Saotome. Panico a Tu Esposa, ¿Porqué no? "Ella preguntó cuándo llegariamos, y le dije que aproximadamente a las seis." Ella miro justo atrás de mí, notando que yo tenia algo detrás de mi espalda. Tanto para la ruta casual.

Como siempre, nunca me parezco ser capaz de poder ocultar cualquier cosa a ella. "Ranma, ¿Ocurre algo malo? No lo niegue. Sé que algo esta mal." Atrapado como una rata, muestro el guante blanco.

Mis peores temores se hacen realidad mientras que la mirada en su rostro va de preocupación a horror en un latido de corazón.

Ellos la están llamando de regreso a Céfiro, quienquiera que sean. Pero no les sera tan fácil esta vez.

Ellos tendran que pasar a través de mí, primero.

[**Fin de El Preludio de Él**]


	4. El Preludio de Ella: Donde Estoy Hoy

**Un Dúo De Trenzas  
**

**El Preludio de Ella:** Donde Estoy Hoy

_Por Libby Thomas  
Traducido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**Ranma ½** y **Guerreras Magicas** pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios. No son míos. Si lo fueran, no tendría que decirlo.

* * *

Nunca pensé que me sucedería otra vez.

Me refiero al amor. Realmente nunca pensé que las cosas serían de la manera que son, pero, de algun modo tiene sentido. La magia atrae a la magia, y aquí estoy, de casi 26 años, casada y con nuestros gemelos recién nacidos en mis brazos, viendolo entrenar a su hijo, mi hijastro.

Es un hermoso día aquí en el dojo Saotome-Tendo, y acabamos de regresar de la clínica Ono, donde el Dr. Tofu dio a Hikama y Hotaru de alta. Mi más viejo amigo y mascota, Hikari esta sentado a mí lado, mirando a los niños como si fueran suyos.

Amo a mi marido, y a mis hijos e hija. Pero, no puedo dejar de pensar, si el destino hubiera sido diferente, quizá esto no habría sucedido de esta manera. Quizá estaría de regreso en Céfiro, con Latis. Quizá mi marido estaría con su primera esposa. Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre resultan de esa manera, ¿Oh sí?. Parece que no han resultado así desde el día que me fueron dichas esas terribles palabras, palabras dichas por alguien que yo pensaba que era mi mejor amiga:

- o -

"Estoy esperando a su hijo, Lucy" ella dijo. "Lo siento. No quise que sucediera."

Miré fijamente a Marina en shock. Aquí estaba ella, un mes después de volver de Céfiro después de una visita ocasional - que duró cerca de tres meses en tiempo de Céfiro. Habían sido cuatro años desde la batalla final en Céfiro, y las tres habíamos vuelto a Céfiro para una ocasión especial. Quería ver a Latis otra vez, y Marina deseaba ver a Ascot, pero lo más importante, teníamos que despedirnos de Anaís, quien se quedaria para casarse con Paris, y ser su reina. Al principio, había pensado que iba a ser el final de la tensión romántica entre Marina y Ascot, ya que siempre se acercaban, pero nada más. Había esperado lo mejor, que eso podría ir más allá y comenzar una verdadera relación. Hubo una conclusión, después de todo - y no lo supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Sucedió la noche de la recepción de la boda. Allí estaban, en todo su esplendor, el rey Paris y la reina Anaís, la pareja más feliz que haya visto jamas. Me senté allí, esperando que Latis me haría igual de feliz algún día. Cuando lo mire, pense, que él parecía como si ya hubiera bebido un poco de más. No debi haberme sorprendido de eso. Él y Rafaga estaban ahí, divididos entre mantener una imagen digna como nobles de Céfiro y divertirse como los soldados lo harian (En este caso, teniendo una competencia de beber entre ellos, Geo, Zazu, y Ascot). En la otra esquina, de nuevo, sin sorprenderme, Marina, Presea y Caldina hacían exactamente lo mismo.

Todos sabían que yo no bebía, así que nunca me invitaron a los encuentros, tal como ellos era. Tristemente, pense, todos me dejaron sola en la fiesta. Supongo que ellos pensaron que era inaccesible, aun con mi manera de ser. Quiero decir, yo era Lucy Shidou, La lider de la Guerreras Magicas, y si eso no fuera suficiente, era el pilar del planeta, sin importar si o no había eliminado ese sistema. A sus ojos, seguía siendo la Diosa/Reina/Entidad, ¿Y quién se sienta ocasionalmente y comienza a hablar con un ser supremo?.

Decidí tomar una caminata antes de que alguien notara mi malestar, y no quería arruinar el gran momento de Anaís y Paris. Salí al pasillo principal, tomando tiempo solo para utilizar mi guante para cambiar el kimono formal que vesti en la cena por un par de pantalones y una camisa. Terminé recorriendo los jardines por algunas horas, gozando de la paz de que Céfiro había gozado por tanto tiempo, empapandome en la tranquilidad que existia entre la gente (Literalmente empapandome en ello, como si impregnara mi piel; siendo el ultimo pilar, seguía siendo una con el planeta de la misma forma que lo había sido la princesa Esmeralda).

A mi regreso al palacio, decidí tomar el camino largo a mi habitación. Al lado de la habitación de Marina, vi a Latis cargando a Marina, que claramente habia bebido demasiado. Él parecia un caballero, y la llevaba a las habitaciones de la Guerrera Magica del Agua. En ese momento, debi haberlo sabido mejor. Vi que él estaba un poco ebrio también, y yo confiaba en ambos. Nunca sume dos y dos; era tan confiada e ingenua en ese entonces, demasiado segura del amor de Latis por mí y mi amistad con Marina.

Nunca se me ocurrio hasta ese momento, tres meses más adelante, cuando miré fijamente a Marina mientras que ella me dijo lo que ellos había hecho. Ninguno habia querido lastimarme, ella dijo, que lo que había sucedido esa noche nunca debio haber ocurrido. Ella me dijo que estaba comprometida por su honor a volver a Céfiro y casarse con Latis, o buscar su aprobación para un aborto aquí en Tokyo.

Nunca oí el resto. Me di la vuelta y corri, las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, nunca oí su llanto al decirme que me detuviera, que volviera, que la perdonara. Nunca lo hice, ese día.

Nunca lo hice, en los ocho años desde entonces.

- o -

Nunca pensé que encontraría el amor, alguna otra vez. Nunca lo busque. Nunca dije a mis hermanos porqué nunca tuve una cita, ni porqué nunca le hablé a Marina otra vez (Ellos sabía que Anaís se había mudado a otro país, pero nada más). Y mientras mis hermanos mayores se casaron, me encontraba a mi misma cada vez más y más lastimada, pero poco dispuesta a perdonar a Marina o volver a Céfiro. A mí fin, nunca fui convocada, y aunque extrañaba a Anaís, no volvería a Céfiro si podía evitarlo. Pequeño, lo admito, pero era la primera vez que me traicionaron, y no sabía como manejarlo.

Nunca sabré qué me llamó a la Torre de Tokyo ese día, pero le agradesco a Dios por eso. Nostalgia, o quizá un sentido de deseo -ciertamente no había necesidad de la Guerrera Magica de Fuego- pero sin embargo, estaba ahí. Acababa de ver a Shinagawa-ku atravez de uno de los binoculares de monedas (Desde ese primer día, me cercioré de siempre tener suficientes monedas de 100 yens cuando voy allí), cuando lo vi a **él**. Él cautivo mi mente de una manera que ningún otro hombre lo habia hecho, y no fue solo debido a su arrebatador rostro. Era la mirada triste en su rostro que tomo de alguna manera mi atención, como si hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer por él. Él parecía tan vacío, como si estubiera emocionalmente muerto. Él se sento ahí, en una de las bancas con una mujer muy hermosa, y por una razón desconocida, me sentía celosa. Volviendo a mirar, no tuvo ningún sentido, pero era como si una parte de mí supiera lo que algún día él significaría para mí.

- o -

La mujer parecia como si ella estuviera al final de su tolerancia, pero ella se fue, y la oí decirle algo a él mientras caminaba hacia la máquina de sodas próxima, en busca de una lata helada de té de melocotón: "Por favor animate, Ranma. No le estás haciendo ningún bien a nadie. Se que son casi dos años desde que ella murió. Déjala ir. No tiene idea de lo difícil que es para mí decir esto, y lo que significa saber que tú todavía la amas, pero déjala ir antes de que te destruyas a tí mismo. Por favor."

"Yo... no puedo, Nabiki" él le dijo a ella, y su voz pareciera envolver mi alma. "Solo no puedo."

"Tengo que ir a trabajar ahora, Ranma. Hablaré contigo esta noche." él asintio solemnemente y la miro desesperadamente mientras que ella se alejo.

Ranma. El nombre significa caballo salvaje, pero no vi nada salvaje en él, excepto quizá su forma de vestir: Algo que parecía de estilo chino. Sin embargo, vi a alguien que estaba vacío y lastimado, que existia en lugar de vivir, algo en sus ojos azules claros que hablaba de un dolor más profundo que cualquier cosa que él jamas experimento. Alguien justo como yo. Antes de que supiera qué paso, me encontre a su lado, preguntandole, "Disculpeme, pero ¿Esta ocupado este asiento?" Él me miro, y no dijo nada.

Entonces él me miro otra vez. Con asombro. Y mientras yo lo mire a él, noté algo también: él se veia exactamente como yo. No **exactamente**, pienso; Yo soy mujer, y estaba segura (hace mucho tiempo lo comprobe, gracias) que él era un hombre. No deseaba estar allí todo el dia pareciendo una tonta, y dije, "No pude evitar pensar que usted parece tan triste, así que pensé que los desafortunados en el amor se deben acompañar. A propósito, mi nombre es Lucy Shidou. ¿Cuál es el suyo?".

"Ranma. Ranma Saotome" él dijo, aun mirandome con absoluto asombro. "Estoy seguro que me oire como un loco cuando diga esto, pero ¿Eres real?".

Con un ***Hmph***, aunque más desconcertada que insultada por sus palabras. Debi haberlo estado, pero había demasiada incredulidad en su tono como para hacerme pensar que estaba siendo insultada. Al menos... "Bien, si usted siente que soy esa clase de mujer, señor Saotome, entonces debo haber estado equivocada al venir aquí y hablar con alguien que parecia estar en tanto dolor como usted parecia estar. Mis disculpas. Buenos días." Me levanté para irme.

Su mano afianzo mi muñeca, desesperadamente, como si fuera una cuerda de salvación. Pero mientras esa mano me sujetaba, oí el sonido de una voz que atravéso mi alma, diciendo, "Por favor. Déjeme explicarle."

Me volvi hacia él, y dije, "De acuerdo" sin tratar de llamar su atención, intentando no dejarle saber que había algo en mí que deseaba quedarse, simplemente porque él quería que lo hiciera (Aunque él no lo había dicho tan concretamente).

Innecesario decirlo, me sorprendi por lo que vi después. Quiero decir, no había visto transformistas antes, nada, y me refiero a **nada** como esto. Él tomo mi lata de té (Abierta, pero sin tocar) y con un movimiento, la vertió sobre su cabeza.

Allí, donde había estado Ranma, había una mujer, que a excepción de la ropa china levemente mojada y de sus ojos azules claro, se veía como si ella pudiera pasar con éxito como mi hermana gemela. Y mientras esos ojos azules se cruzaron con mis propios ojos rojos pardo, la oí decir, "Y ahora espero que usted entienda porqué dije lo que dije, señorita Shidou. Lo siento sobre eso."

En las horas que siguieron, fuimos a cenar en un pequeño lugar agradable en las afueras de Yaesu-ku del que yo sabía. Algo magico (incluso para nosotros dos) debe haber sucedido ese día, porque le dije todo sobre mí, y aunque pense que él no iba a creerme, pero él lo hizo. Entonces escuché su vida -no menos fantástica que la mía- y yo le creí, puesto que él se había transformado justo frente a mí. Durante ese tiempo, él me dijo que se había casado con una mujer maravillosa llamada Akane, y que tuvo un hijo con ella. Algo en mi corazón se rompió mientras él me dijo que ella había muerto hace dos años este mismo día y que él todavía se recuperaba del vacío que había dejado en su alma.

Esa noche, en el centro de la estación de Meguro JR, mientras intercambiabamos nuestros números de teléfono, espere poder verlo otra vez. Deseaba verlo otra vez.

Deseaba saber si estaba enamorada.

Al día siguiente, él llamó, y acordamos una cita. Esa cita fue maravillosa, como un sueño. Así como la siguiente. Y la siguiente. Y cada una que tuvimos, a partir del día en el que él me dijo que me amaba, ese día vine a ser Lucy Saotome.

- o -

En los cuatro años desde que nos conocimos, he ajustado mi vida con Ranma y su transformación. Él me hace sentir aún más completa de lo que nunca pense que podría ser, y pienso que he hecho que él se sienta de la misma manera. Sé que él todavía ama a Akane, pero nunca desearía tomar eso de él. Espero que podamos algún día decirle a Akama sobre su verdadera madre. Dondequiera que Akane este, espero que ella entienda que tomaré el cuidado de su familia como si fuera la mía. La cual lo es.

Y en cuanto a la familia de Ranma -que ha sido algo a lo que ha sido difícil ajustarse también. No me agrada Genma, su padre, ni un poco- veo a ese hombre peor de lo que Ranma lo hace, y solamente porque Ranma no puede odiar absolutamente a su propio padre por lo que le hizo. Su madre, Nodoka, es exactamente lo opuesto; no hay nada que no haría por ella. E Igual para sus hermanas, Nabiki (Quién vive con su esposo) y Kasumi (igualmente vive con su marido, el Dr. Tofu). Algo gracioso, es que mientras que Kasumi es eternalmente dulce y positiva (ella me recuerda a la hermana de Anaís, Lulú, alguien a quien considero una de mis mejores amigas), Ranma me dijo que Nabiki no había sido siempre tan dulce como ella es ahora, que ella era una comadreja astuta y manipuladora. Él tiene que estar bromeando, porque esa mujer querida y franca, yo simplemente no puede verla de otra manera. Además, sé que Akama piensa en Nabiki como una segunda madre (¿O sera una tercera?) por todas las cosas que ella a hecho con él antes de que yo entrara en sus vidas.

En cuanto a los otros en la vida de Ranma, hay estan sus mejores amigos, Ryoga y Ukyo. Ryoga (Él adora pelear con Ranma, y pienso que la esposa de Ryoga, Akari, es un encanto) y Ukyo (Le tomó mucho tiempo aceptarme, aunque ella sabía que nunca podría tener el amor de Ranma) son absolutamente grandiosos. Ryoga y Ranma están siempre haciendo algo (Entrenando, sobre todo) cuando él está en la ciudad, y Akari y yo compartimos muchos de los mismos gustos. Tengo que admitirlo, Akari nunca me a explicado su necesidad de traer siempre a su mascota un cerdito negro, aunque pienso que es lindo.

En cuanto a mi familia, él adora a mis hermanos Saturno, Cameo, y Masiel, y ellos lo tratan como uno de ellos. Le han estado enseñando kendo, lo cual practica a veces conmigo o con el esposo de Nabiki, Tatewaki; él alternadamente ha estado enseñandolos (y a mí) en el curioso estilo de karate conocido como "Combate Libre". Ahora que ya no estoy embarazada, espero poder reasumir mi entrenamiento una vez que tenga la oportunidad. También, sospecho que mientras que Ranma goza el aprender kendo de mis hermanos, él ya aprendio todo de ellos y lo está haciendo simplemente por compañerismo.

Sobretodo, hay estan los gemelos, Hikama y Hotaru. Hikama parece una versión masculina de mí o una variante de la forma femenina de Ranma; su pelo rojo y ojos azules son impresionantes, y tan pacíficos. Deseaba llamar a Hotaru como Akane, pero él ya había hecho eso con Akama, y él deseaba seguir adelante. Hotaru heredo el pelo negro de su padre y mis ojos rojo pardo, y ciertamente sus hábitos al dormir (Hikama y Akama son de sueño más ligeros, como yo).

Me sacudi fuera de mis pensamientos mientras Ranma se acerco hasta mí, deciendo, "Son tan hermosos como tú, amor." Me doy vuelta para responder, solamente para encontrarme a mí misma abrazada por Akama que me dice cuánto él ama a su madre; mientras él dice eso, solamente puedo esperar que Akane entienda. Mientras que él me deja ir, miro los ojos de Ranma, articulando palabras silenciosas de amor por él.

Antes de que él pueda contestar, el teléfono suena. "Yo contestare" él dijo, "Probablemente es Ukyo que desea saber si aun vamos a ir a cenar esta noche." Al mencionar su nombre, Akama salta arriba y abajo de alegria sobre cómo él ama a su tía Ukyo. Personalmente, pienso que Ukyo lo esta echando a perder, pero sin niños propios, no puedo culparla. Ranma entonces entra, mientras que Akama decide luchar durante algún tiempo con Hikari.

Un segundo después, el olor me golpea; es hora de cambiar pañales. Me levanto del tapete de tatami, y le pido a Akama que levante los cojines y limpie el dojo un poco. Él asiente, y se dirige a conseguir la escoba, aunque estoy seguro que en algunos minutos él hará alguna cierta clase de entrenamiento de artes marcial en lugar de lo otro. Él es tan parecido a su padre (Y según me han dicho, a Akane también), pero aun así, él es un chico bien portado.

Mientras entro a la casa, Ranma sale de nuestro dormitorio, con una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

"¿Quién era al teléfono?" Pregunte, preocupada por la mirada en su rostro.

"Solo... solo Ukyo" él dijo con un hilo de voz "Ella preguntó cuándo llegariamos, y le dije que aproximadamente a las seis." Él tiene algo detrás el su espalda, como si tratara de intentar ocultar algo.

"Ranma" yo dije, "¿Ocurre algo malo? No lo niegue. Sé que algo esta mal." Él sostiene el objeto que tenía detrás de su espalda, y un segundo después, la mirada en su rostro es correspondida con la mía.

Es mi guante blanco. El guante que me hace la Guerrera Magica del fuego.

La gema roja de escudo está brillando intensamente.

Me están convocando para que regrese a Céfiro.

[**Fin de El Preludio de Ella**]

* * *

**_NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_**  
Esto vino de un proyecto anterior que encontré que no podía continuar. Como **_Onna_** (De Eternal Lost Lurker), el proyecto en el que trabajaba simplemente no me satisfacio más, aunque los elementos básicos si lo hicieron. A diferencia de Lurker, esto era la base de un crossover anterior de **_Ranma-Rayearth_**, también basada en parte en la serie **_Tales of Shampoo_** de Rob Barba. Decidí descontinuar **_Tales of Shampoo vs Guerreras Magicas_** porque había cosas que yo queria hacer con ella que habría afectado seriamente su continuidad. Esos elementos al azar terminaron aquí (Junto con otros elementos de "Canon" **_ToS vs Rayearth_**. Asimismo, esos elementos de Canon serán absorbidos por **_ToS_**).

Espero que hayas disfrutado este pequeño trabajo.


End file.
